Running
by ashermajin
Summary: What's a human girl to do when she finds out her great great grandpa is a demon and used to work with Lord Sesshomaru's father? A love triangle between Lord Sesshomaru and Naraku. Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with that anime.
1. The Girl

**The Girl**

"Have you located the girl?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded getting impatient with Jaken. "Almost my Lord." Jaken said standing in front of a white orb. Finally after smacking it with his staff of two heads it started to work. Lord Sesshomaru leaned in closer and smirked slightly when the picture came through. It was a seventeen year old with raven hair. "Isn't that Inuyasha's woman next to her?" Jaken asked looking at Kagome standing next to the girl. "Yes it is Jaken. Quite interesting." Lord Sesshomaru said leaning back against his chair, smiling at the picture. Her eyes were a light amber, and around the iris Lord Sesshomaru noticed that it was the color of honey when she looked into the sun.

"Jenna? You okay Jenna?" Kagome asked as the two girls walked to school that morning. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thought I saw Jason last night." Jenna said slightly distant. "Don't worry I'm sure he's fine" Kagome said sighing. Jason was her last boyfriend that disappeared three months ago out of the blue. "Do you need my notes for class?" Kagome asked knowing the teacher hated Jenna with a passion. "Oh thank you Kagome! You're a life saver!" Jenna smiled hugging her taking the notes happily.

Shortly after they were sitting in class, it never failed at how much the teacher hated Jenna. Sighing she started to fall asleep in the lecture once again. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Jenna passed out on her desk, drool was sticking to her notebook pages messing up the ink of her pen. Sighing Kagome held her pen behind her back, flicking it just right it smacked Jenna straight in the face causing her to stand up suddenly screaming and mumbling about something. "Miss Matsurra! Outside!" He shouted throwing his chalk at her. Glaring she stomped into the hallway slamming the door shut. Leaning against the wall she glared at everything that moved.

Later that day she alone was forced to clean up the classroom while everyone else got to go home. She glared furiously about everything, especially that damn teacher. Glaring furiously she walked out of class that night. She was almost home when she realized she still had Kagome's notes that she'd need for school on Monday. Continuing down the street she made it to Kagome's house. Knocking on the door she heard a soft meow. Looking over she saw Kagome's cat with blood dripping off of his back legs. "Oh my gosh" Jenna whispered running up to the cat. But as soon as she came close to him he ran into Kagome's backyard. "Hey! Get back here!" Jenna yelled at the cat chasing after it.

Looking around in Kagome's backyard she had lost the cat. Confused she started to turn around to go back to the front door when she heard another soft meow. Listening harder she heard it coming from a shed. Opening the door she looked down. It was completely dark, pulling her flashlight out of her bag she saw the cat sitting on what looked like an old well. "There you are kitty" Jenna said walking down the stairs to the cat. She sat on the well and started digging in her bag for a bandied. "Here you are kitty" She said looking up but the kitty picked up its paw and pushed her backward into the well. Screaming she fell backwards through darkness. She tensed her muscles up waiting for the impact of rock bottom but it didn't come. Confused she slowly opened her eyes and saw a bluish white light around her. Confused she watched as a book floated next to her.

She didn't know why she just had this yearning feeling that she needed that book. Grabbing the book she held it closer to her, before she could open it the lights went away. It was nothing but darkness again. Looking up she could just make out some stars. *The well* She whispered *but wasn't the well in a shed? Why is the sky showing?* Jenna wondered finding a vine she climbed up the well. Reaching the top she gasped at seeing the scenery. *Why is there a forest here?* Jenna wondered. Long grass was on the hilly slope that the well stood on. A forest all around her. Surprised but scared she felt something weird when it came to this place. She felt so familiar to this place.

Putting the book she found into her book bag and grabbing her flashlight again she walked through the forest. She knew she had to be scared by being in a forest like this but she wasn't that scared. True it was a little freaky walking through a dark forest in a unknown place but it felt second nature to her as well. She felt like she had been walking forever when she heard twigs breaking around her. Stopping she turned her flashlight on the noise but it was just a small rabbit. Sighing she turned around and walked straight into a hard chest. Gasping she backed up only for the hairy man to grab her holding her against him. "What's a pretty thing like you doing out here?" The man asked, looking around she saw a couple of guys walk out of the woods. "Let go of me!" Jenna yelled kicking him causing him to let her go.


	2. Sex Traders and Heroic Rescues

**Sex Traders and Heroic Rescues**

Jenna turned on her heel and ran from the men who immediately gave chase. *Great I'm not even in this world for an hour and am already in trouble!* Jenna thought running through the trees. Screaming her foot caught a tree stump causing her to fall into the dirt. Screaming she rolled down the steep hill slamming into the dirt floor at the bottom. Panting she tried to lift herself up but as soon as she put weight onto her foot she screamed out in pain as she fell back into the dirt. Hearing rustling in the bushes she thought it was those men, picking up a stick she forced herself up balancing on her good leg. She hid behind a tree as the rusting continued past her. Taking in a deep breath she jumped out from behind the tree swinging the stick. She heard screams but it wasn't the men that she attacked it was three travelers. A small raven haired girl in a yellow and orange kimono, a short toad looking man with a two headed stick and a long white haired man had caught the stick that she swung. He easily ripped it out of her hand and with a free hand pinned her by the throat against a tree.

"Please, I thought you guys were those men. Please let me go before they find me." Jenna begged grabbing his hand trying to pull him off of her. His gold eyes stared at her quizzically. "What men?" He asked, she pointing behind him. "Those men" She said, the white haired man looked behind him to see those men standing around them. "Oh shit" "It's Lord Sesshomaru" The men said backing away slowly, "Sex traders" Lord Sesshomaru muttered his free hand turned green and waving it killed all the sex traders. Jenna's eyes widened in shock and fear of this man. "Who are you?" He asked turning on her, "Jenna" She said quietly, "What kind of wolf demon are you?" Lord Sesshomaru asked glaring at her. "Wait, what? A wolf demon? What the hell are you talking about?" Jenna demanded as Lord Sesshomaru dropped her. She screamed in pain as she fell on her hurt ankle.

Her legs collapsed underneath so she slammed into the ground. "What's wrong with you?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded, "I tripped and sprained my ankle when I was running away from those bastards!" Jenna growled furiously about this. "Wait my lord, her outfit." The toad said looking at her closely. "It looks like Inuyasha's women's outfit, Kagome." The toad said, "Wait you know Kagome? Take me to her! We're friends!" Jenna said happy that she'd know someone. "Wait so you're from her world?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "Of course I am," she said when she noticed a white and blue tail next to her. Gasping she grabbed it and followed it, it was connected to her. Her tail, screaming she started pulling on it. "What did you do to me?" Jenna demanded completely freaking out.

"Is she okay?" The little girl whispered to toad. "Just surprised I think" The toad whispered back. "What did you do to me?" Jenna demanded again balling up her fist and slamming them on Lord Sesshomaru's chest. He raised an eyebrow at her surprisingly, he had never met someone that had the balls to attack him like this. Especially a woman at that. He grabbed her fists and forced her to sit down.

"You sit down right there and we'll explain everything." Lord Sesshomaru said, "Are you sure she's the girl my lord?" The toad whispered, which only caused Lord Sesshomaru to glare at him furiously. "Well!" Jenna demanded crossing her arms glaring at them. "Hi I'm Rin, this is Jaken and this is Lord Sesshomaru!" The little girl said running up to her. "What's your name?" Rin asked, "I'm Jenna" She said quite surprised about this little girl. "You're pretty" Rin smiled with her arms folded around her back and twisting side to side on her feet. "Thank you" Jenna smiled about it, "So you're human? Like me?" Rin asked, "Well I used to be" Jenna said gesturing to her appearance.

"You are human. Well sort of" Lord Sesshomaru said, "Your great grandfather working with my father. Yes your great grandfather was a demon but he found the well that you traveled through and mated with a human from your world so his demon line would be forever hidden in human form. To prevent other demons from trying to steal his power. He left a note that one of his line would have to return to continue his demon line when the time came." Lord Sesshomaru explained to her. "Why me?" Jenna demanded, "I don't know you'll have to figure that out yourself." Lord Sesshomaru said as Jaken got a fire together.

"Is there a lake nearby?" Jenna asked, Lord Sesshomaru simply lifted up a finger and pointed in a direction. Jenna wobbled as she stood up and limped in that direction. "Where are you going?" He demanded, "I'm filthy! I'm going to get clean." Jenna said continuing to wobble in that direction only to have Rin chase after her. The two found the lake and quickly got undressed and slipped into the lake. "Oh that feels good." Jenna smiled swimming out into the water. "How long have you traveled with them?" Jenna asked, she was kind of turned off by Lord Sesshomaru's cold exterior. It was getting to be quite annoying. "For about a year now. Lord Sesshomaru saved me and I didn't have anywhere else to go so I travel with them now." Rin smiled swimming with her. "Is he always like that? So cold?" Jenna asked, "He's really a good Lord. Just for his reputation he has to be cold and distant. He's a very good protector." Rin smiled warmly at her. Jenna just couldn't believe how everything happened.

She jumped as she felt something brush against her leg. "Rin did you feel that?" Jenna asked backing up when she felt something brush against her again. "Rin run!" Jenna screamed pushing the little girl towards the shore. "Go get Lord Sesshomaru now!" Jenna screamed as something wrapped around her leg pulling her under. Screaming she choked on the water as some creature wrapped itself tighter and tighter around her. She felt a hand on her forearm as she felt claws ripped through the creature holding her. The two broke the surface of the water. "Lord Sesshomaru" Jenna gasped holding onto him. "What's wrong with you?" He demanded wrapping his Yukata top around her covering her up. But Jenna was to shocked to answer him. He set her down on a rock, grabbing her arms he shook her till she came to. "Stop it" She whispered her hands weakly plucking at his.

He stopped and looked at her, "Are you alright?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded, "Yeah" She said not able to put together a sentence. "What was...that?" Jenna asked, "Another demon, trying to kill you for your great grandfather's power." Lord Sesshomaru told her. Jenna tried to stand up as she held his Yukata top against her but started to fall when she put weight on her foot. Lord Sesshomaru caught her, wrapping his arm around her waist he helped carry her back to the campsite. "I can walk Lord Sesshomaru" Jenna said pulling away from him and limping her way back to the campsite. Lord Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her limping figure. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and tied it closed and she laid against a tree pulling her knees against her chest.

Her uniform had been completely ruined in the battle, she'd have to wear the Yukata till they could find some other clothes for her. "Would you like some food Jenna?" Rin asked bringing over some meat for her that Jaken had been cooking. "Oh thank you Rin" Jenna smiled taking the food Rin offered. "Where are we headed to?" Jenna asked, "Back to the castle." Rin smiled, "That way we can get some clothes for you." Rin explained sitting down next to Jenna and eating herself. The meat tasted odd, not bad just different. She was quite surprised about it.

Later that night Rin was already sleeping happily, Jaken was passed out next to the slowly dying fire. Rin had her head curled up against Jenna's lap. Jenna smiled and gently brushed through Rin's hair as she leaned against the tree trunk watching the leaves blow and the clouds slowly move across the sky. *Seriously, why me?* Jenna demanded she was pulled out of her musing feeling a pair of eyes on her. Glancing over she found it was Lord Sesshomaru staring at her. "Can I help you with something?" She giggled, he glared and looked away at being caught looking at her. Chuckling she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	3. The Castle Sesshomaru

**The Castle Sesshomaru**

She was woken up early the next morning by Rin. Sighing her ankle was better just not fully there yet. Lord Sesshomaru placed Rin on the two headed dragon, horse thing then extended his hand to help Jenna on the horse as well. Surprised she took the hand only to have him let go, grab her by the waist with both hands and lift her up to sit side saddle on the horse as well. Jenna blushed as Lord Sesshomaru lifted her up with such ease. "Light as a feather" Lord Sesshomaru commented before turning around walking back towards the front. Jaken walked next to the two girls as Lord Sesshomaru led the way.

"So you said Kagome is here as well?" Jenna asked Rin. "Yes she travels with Inuyasha and his group." Rin told her, "Who is Inuyasha?" Jenna asked only for Jaken to yell at them. "Do not mention that name in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru!" He screamed shaking his stick dangerously towards them. "Inuyasha is a worthless half demon. My father mated with a human woman and died protecting their lives." Lord Sesshomaru told her, "Oh. So you don't like him then at all do you?" Jenna asked making their two headed horse walk faster so they could walk next to Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, "Very astute" Lord Sesshomaru smirked at her as they continued walking.

By sundown they reached Lord Sesshomaru's castle. It was huge and made of white stone. Her breath caught in her throat as the blooming cherry blossom trees were blown by the wind. "It's gorgeous!" Jenna smiled trying to take in everything. The castle had a white terrace in front of it as well as a terrace at some of the windows. Lord Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction to the castle. "Quite satisfactory" Lord Sesshomaru smirked. "Satisfactory? It's amazing!" Jenna said as Lord Sesshomaru lifted her off of the horse. "Oh" She said grabbing onto his arms so she wouldn't lose her balance. He set her down gently. "Will your ankle hold up?" He asked, she blushed and gently put some weight on it. "Uh yeah. It's much better now." Jenna said, immediately Lord Sesshomaru let her go and walked ahead of her. But she noticed his pace was slower so she could keep up easily.

She slowly started to walk and was surprised that there was no more pain in her ankle. "Demons heal quickly." Lord Sesshomaru smirked seeing her questioningly look. "Oh I keep forgetting." She said running after him with Rin and Jaken. They all walked into the dining hall and sat down. She noticed that Lord Sesshomaru gestured for her to sit on his right while Rin sat on his left. Jaken sat next to Rin as food was brought out to them. "Jaken see to it that Lady Kagura will be here in the morning." Lord Sesshomaru said, "Yes my lord" Jaken nodded going back to his food. "Who is Lady Kagura?" Jenna asked, "She makes Kimonos. Fastest in the nearby village." Lord Sesshomaru said, "Oh" Jenna said. Of course she'd need new clothes besides Lord Sesshomaru's Yukata top.

After dinner Lord Sesshomaru dismissed Rin and Jaken to bed while Lord Sesshomaru brought Jenna to his study. "That's a lot of books." Jenna said as they walked in. "Yes it helps with researching" Lord Sesshomaru said sitting down in his chair in front of his giant desk. "Why did you bring me here Lord Sesshomaru?" Jenna asked, "To take a look at the book you found." Lord Sesshomaru said, "Is this about my great grandfather?" Jenna asked, "I believe so, the book." Lord Sesshomaru said reaching his hand out. Jenna looked at it but didn't produce the book. "Why do you want it Lord Sesshomaru?" Jenna demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

He growled closing his hand and pulling it back. "To figure out why you're so damn important." Lord Sesshomaru growled. "Well didn't your father leave any information about it?" Jenna demanded which only infuriated Lord Sesshomaru even further standing up he slammed his fist into the desk causing it to tremble. Jenna immediately backed up away from Lord Sesshomaru. "Give me the book" Lord Sesshomaru growled dangerously, his gold eyes slowly turning red. Scared she turned around and ran from Lord Sesshomaru. Reaching the door she yanked it open and ran out. "Get back here!" Lord Sesshomaru yelled after her chasing after her furiously.

Panting she held pumped her arms as she ran down the hallway. Screaming she heard Lord Sesshomaru chasing after her. She grabbed a nearby vase and threw it behind her. She heard a loud crash and a growl. Panting she ran down the stairs. Reaching the front door she had her hand on the door knob but Lord Sesshomaru slammed it back closed. He grabbed her arm and flipped her around and pushed her back against the door. "Hand over the book." Lord Sesshomaru growled dangerously. "No finders keepers!" Jenna yelled stomping on his foot. Pulling out of his grip she tried to run again but Lord Sesshomaru tackled her to the floor straddling her waist he pinned her hands above her head against the hard wood floors.

"My lord we heard screaming" Rin yelled running up to them but stopping short at seeing them. Jaken ran right into the back of her. Jenna and Lord Sesshomaru froze and stared at the two of them. "Oh my Lord. We'll uh just leave you two alone then..." Jaken said grabbing the giggling Rin and yanking her back up the stairs. The two were panting hard from the running and fighting. Jenna looked down at herself to see her knees were bent exposing her long legs, the sleeves were up to her shoulders and the Yukata barely covered her chest. Lord Sesshomaru took in her appearance and blushed. He stood up looking away. "Hand over the book" He growled again. "No" Jenna said fixing the Yukata.

Growling furiously Lord Sesshomaru grabbed her by the wrist yanking her up the stairs. "Then consider to never leave this room unless your want to be disembowled." Lord Sesshomaru growled threateningly throwing her into a room and slamming the doors shut. Jenna immediately grabbed onto the doors yanking on them but they were sealed shut. Screaming out in frustration she slammed her fists against the door. "Let me out!" Jenna yelled furious. After an hour she gave up, sliding down the door she cried in frustration. Pulling her knees against her chest she cried into them. She hated this, hated this world, hated him. She just wanted to be home, in her own bed. Crying even harder she came to the realization that she'd be trapped in there forever, her family would never see her again. How she missed her family. Her parents would worry about her. Start a police search but would never find her. Not even Kagome would know what happened to her.


	4. Quick Apologies and A Quick Peak

**Quick Apologies and A Quick Peak**

A couple hours later she had cried all the water she had in her out. Sucking it up she looked around the room. It had a rather large bed with a white canopy, the pillows were huge and fluffy. Sighing she went to the window and saw that it had a terrace on it as well. Sighing she opened the doors and walked out on the terrace. A thunder storm was brewing on the edges of the cherry blossom trees. Sighing she walked back into the room closing the terrace doors. Exploring the rest of the room she found an empty closet. Except for a short white robe. Sighing she grabbed it and walked into the bathroom that she found. She gasped at the size of it. It was a rather large lake in the middle of her bathroom with rocks surrounding it. Sighing she put the robe and a towel on a rock. Taking the book out she found a hiding spot. Taking off the Yukata top she stepped into the water. Surprising the water was rather warm. Sighing she swam through the hot water and finding some scented soaps she washed her hair and skin.

"My Lord did you have to be so rough with her?" Jaken asked nervously twirling the two headed staff in his hand. Lord Sesshomaru glared at him furiously. "Back off Jaken" Lord Sesshomaru growled. "Lord Sesshomaru you will attract a lot more flies with honey then vinegar." Jaken told him. Lord Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Jaken. "Try being nice to her and she might give you the book" Jaken explained, "And how am I supposed to do that?" Lord Sesshomaru growled at him clenching his fist. "Unlocking her from her room might be a start" Jaken snickered. "Why is this so difficult?" Lord Sesshomaru growled standing from his desk and walking out of the room.

Growling furiously he unlocked the door and stepped inside but she wasn't there. Ruffling his eyebrows he looked at the terrace but she wasn't there either. Hearing some splashing he turned around and walked into the bathroom. He opened the door and his eyes widened at what he saw. Jenna stood in the middle of the lake, the water was about at her hips. Her tail floated on the water. Her long white hair with blue streaks soaked, curved down her slender back. Her waist was thin, her eyes wide and thoughtful. The gold shining brightly with honey around the iris. The girl he saw walking with Inuyasha's woman.

She was the key to this, but was this? Lord Sesshomaru thought. All he knew for sure was he felt an uncontrollable urge to go to her. To apologize for hurting her earlier as well as locking her in this room. To hold her, her skin looked so soft. Her lips so full. She turned slowly before screaming. "What are you doing here you pervert!" Jenna yelled sinking down into the water to help cover herself. "I was looking for you..." Lord Sesshomaru said looking around grabbing the robe he lifted it up turning his face away blushing. "Don't you dare look" Jenna growled, standing up she slipped into the robe. Closing it tight she walked around Lord Sesshomaru and into her room. "What do you want Lord Sesshomaru?" Jenna demanded, "I just wanted to tell you that you are free to walk around the castle. You're not confined to this room." Lord Sesshomaru said, Jenna stopped in her tracks and stared at him raising an eyebrow. "You're still not getting a look at the book." Jenna said turning away from him. Lord Sesshomaru bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming at her.

The next morning Jenna was woken up by Rin for breakfast. After breakfast they were fitted for new kimono's. Jenna picked out some different fabrics, then tagged along with Rin as Rin showed her the castle. "This is Lord Sesshomaru's study," Rin said not knowing that Lord Sesshomaru had brought her there personally the night before. "What about outside?" Jenna asked, "Oh we'll have to get Master Jaken for that. Lord Sesshomaru prefers that when we're out of the castle to have him or Master Jaken escort us." Rin said about to knock on the door. "Don't come on! It's Lord Sesshomaru's yard, I doubt anyone is stupid enough to attack us with Lord Sesshomaru so close by." Jenna said grabbing her hand as they ran down the stairs. Reaching the rather large glass doors they opened them and ran outside to enjoy the good day.

"What are they doing out there alone?" Lord Sesshomaru growled dangerously turning around he exited his study. The two girls ran through the fields, the long grass tickled their knees. "Lord Sesshomaru is going to be so upset!" Rin said sort of worried, "Oh he'll be fine!" Jenna laughed as the two girls found a nice spot in a flower field. Laughing the two girls sat down and started making wreaths with the flowers. "What are you two doing out here without an escort?" Lord Sesshomaru asked coldly. The two girls smiled guiltily as they looked up at him. "Come on Lord Sesshomaru, we're safe! What demon or human is dumb enough to attack us in your backyard?" Jenna asked, "You'd be surprised" Lord Sesshomaru said sitting down watching the two of them.

He closed his eyes for a minute but snapped them open again when he heard nothing but quite and suppressed giggles. Cracking an eye open he saw the two girls with their hands over their mouths trying not to make any noise while laughing. "What is it?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded, "Pink is so your color my lord" Jenna laughed not being able to take it anymore. Lord Sesshomaru looked down to see a flower wreath around his neck and another one on his head. He glared back at the two girls only to see that they were fleeing as fast as possible. "Go Rin go!" Jenna yelled as the two girls ran as fast as they could to the castle. The two girls laughed as Lord Sesshomaru gave chase. Jenna looked behind her to see Lord Sesshomaru chasing after her, laughing harder she ran faster. She grabbed Rin's hand to help pull her forwards only to get blindsided. Screaming she knew it wasn't Lord Sesshomaru that had grabbed her.

Looking up she saw a rather attractive brunette. Lord Sesshomaru stopped dead at seeing a dagger held to Jenna's neck. Jenna stomped on the demon's foot causing him to lose his grip slightly on her. She grabbed Rin around the waist and threw her in Lord Sesshomaru's direction knowing he'd catch her. "You bitch" He snarled grabbing a hold of her again. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jenna yelled as the demon disappeared. "Let go of me!" Jenna yelled furiously kicking and screaming. Glaring the demon knocked her out, throwing her unconscious body over his shoulder he walked into his castle more easily.


	5. Kidnappingsit can't be can it?

**Kidnappings…..it can't be can it?**

Jenna woke up later that night, sitting up she found she was wearing a long white kimono with cherry blossom tree branches and blossoms on it. The only problem was she wore shackles on that would let her leave the room. Getting off the rather large bed she noticed only one window. It was high on the wall, to high for her to see out of. The room was dark except for a single lit candle near the bed. "Finally your awake." A deep voice said quietly, Jenna spun around growling furiously. "Who are you?" Jenna demanded, "Ah Jenna forgetting me that easily?" He asked stepping into the light. Jenna squinted her eyes to see him better. "Jason?" She asked quietly. She was so happy to see him but at the same time she had this dangerous feeling when it came to him.

"Though people in this world know me better as Naraku" He said, "What are you?" Jenna demanded backing away slowly. "A half demon, I was attacked by the Lord that you stay with and his half brother. I was so weak I had to stay in your world so I could recover to attack them once again." Naraku explained, "What do you want with me?" Jenna demanded, "You are quite a unique demon aren't you?" He asked stepping closer, he looked different but the same since she last saw him. His hand gently touched her face, "Don't touch me" Jenna said backing away, he grabbed her shackles pulling her against him. "Still so beautiful" He said running his fingers through her hair. "Let me go Naraku, please..." Jenna said. "Why so you can run back to that Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked getting furious.

"Why do you want to be with him so badly?" Naraku demanded spinning her around and pinning her on the bed wrapping the chain around the post keeping her arms up and pinned. "Let go of me Naraku!" Jenna yelled bucking her hips trying to get him off. "Why Jenna? Why him?" Naraku yelled smacking her hard across the face. "He's a thousand times more the man than you ever could be!" Jenna yelled Naraku becoming completely furious wrapped his hands around her throat squeezing tightly. "Let go" Jenna choked trying to wiggle out of his grip. *Lord Sesshomaru, help me* Jenna pleaded in her head Naraku suddenly stopped and stormed out of the room.

Jenna gasped as air rushed in her burning lungs. Sitting up she pulled her chains loose and wrapping her arms around her knees crying into them. She hated this, she this world. Everyone was mean to her, except for Rin of course. She was the only one that was nice to her. All the next day Naraku didn't come to see her, or the day after that. She started losing track of the days, she spent all of them unaccompanied. She was staring, she didn't know how long it had been since she last ate. She currently sat in the corner of the room mindlessly tugging on her chains knowing they wouldn't come loose.

Soon she was too weak to sit up, she lay on the floor going in and out of consciousness. She didn't even have the strength to pull herself onto the bed. She heard the creak of the door opening, forcing her eyes open she glimpsed white hair and felt strong arms around her. The feeling was familiar, the scent over powering. Where did she know this sweet scent? She felt wind in her matted dirty hair as her subconscious took over.

Jenna woke up two days later in her room back in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. Confused she tried to sit up only to be gently pushed back into the pillows. "Careful you need to rest." Lord Sesshomaru said sitting down on the bed next to her. "My lord, what happened?" Jenna asked as her stomach growled quite loudly causing him to chuckle. "While you eat" Lord Sesshomaru said as a servant brought in a hot bowl of soup. The servant helped Jenna sit up and placed the tray on her lap. "Naraku kidnapped you and left you to die. He left the castle shortly after he took you. It's been two weeks that you've gone without food or water." Lord Sesshomaru explained. "I can't believe this" Jenna said burying her face in her hands. "Why is it so hard to believe?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "Because Jason wouldn't do that to me!" Jenna said sadly.

"Who's Jason?" Lord Sesshomaru asked confused. "Naraku. He showed up in our world calling himself Jason. He was injured and weak. I took him in and took care of him. We were sort of dating and when he was fully healed he just disappeared." Jenna said quietly. "So he basically used you." Lord Sesshomaru said coldly. "He wouldn't do that to me!" Jenna yelled at him furiously throwing the soup at him. She ripped the blankets off of her and tried to stand up only to collapse onto the floor. Lord Sesshomaru sighed walking around the bed he bent forwards grabbing her he lifted her off of the floor. "And what was the purpose of that?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded.

"Let go of me!" Jenna yelled weakly hitting her hands against his chest. "Really?" Lord Sesshomaru asked snickering. "Quite making fun of me! You'll never understand!" Jenna yelled at him. "And why won't I understand?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded, "Because you don't love anyone! So how can you possibly understand this?" Jenna yelled at him. He picked her up and put her in the bed, putting the blankets back on her he left the room without another word. As he left Rin came in with another bowl of soup. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked questioningly as he left but he didn't answer her just kept walking. She raised an eyebrow at him but walked into the room. "What's wrong with Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked giving Jenna her soup. "He's just upset about something I said." Jenna said quietly as Rin climbed up on her bed and sat with her.

"Oh well I'm still surprised he left the room." Rin said braiding Jenna's hair. "What do you mean?" Jenna asked pausing from her soup. "He hasn't left the room since he brought you back. He was so worried about you he was completely out of his mind. You kept mumbling something and you're so skinny now. He refused to leave till you woke up and he could be sure you were okay." Rin explained admiring her braid before skillfully undoing it and starting over. "You mean all night and day he was watching over me?" Jenna asked, "Of course Jenna. He hunted Naraku down to find you. Jaken said he nearly ripped everyone else's head off when he found you tied up like that. Especially you had a busted lip and a huge bruise on your cheek." Rin said *Great* Jenna thought, Lord Sesshomaru went and saved her, then watched over her for two days and she practically called him a cold hearted bastard who was incapable of love. "Great" Jenna muttered, "What?" Rin asked, "I practically called Lord Sesshomaru a cold hearted bastard that wasn't capable of love." Jenna said letting her head fall. "Well that's not good." Rin said quietly. "Well I know why don't you let Lord Sesshomaru look at the book you found? I'm sure that will cheer him up." Rin said. "Yeah I guess" Jenna muttered.


	6. Why is there always a Prophecy?

**Why is there always a Prophecy?**

It took till nightfall for her to be able to walk. And even then it was limited. She went into her closet and pulled out the book. Figuring he would be in his study she balanced herself against the wall as she made her way to his study. Hesitantly she knocked on the door. "Go away Jaken" Lord Sesshomaru yelled. Jenna slowly opened the door to see Lord Sesshomaru had his back to her. He was currently looking out his window. "I thought I told you to go away Jaken" Lord Sesshomaru started turning around and stopped his sentence at seeing Jenna there. "Can I help you?" Lord Sesshomaru asked quite coldly sitting in his chair. His eyes were piercing. Jenna felt like she was in trouble with her father with the way Lord Sesshomaru was looking at her. "Uh I thought you might want to look at this." Jenna said laying the book down on his desk. He raised his eyebrow at her. "Why now?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded, "Look I was out of line earlier. I'm sorry." Jenna said looking up at him trying to do the puppy dog look that always worked on her parents.

"Go ahead and sit down" Lord Sesshomaru said gesturing to a chair, his voice and eyes were softer. Jenna sighed and sat down, she was already exhausted just from walking down a hallway. "So what's so important about that book?" Jenna asked, "You haven't opened it yet?" Lord Sesshomaru asked quite shocked, "No it never hit me too." Jenna said leaning over the desk to see the book. "So what is it?" Jenna asked, "I believe it's your great grandfather's. He left it in the well when he went to your world." Lord Sesshomaru said, opening the book and reading the first bit. "Oh great" Lord Sesshomaru muttered, "What I want to see!" Jenna said grabbing the book from him so she could read it. And there it was plain as day, the paper was extremely old but the writing was as plain as day.

_ A girl with hair the color of the sky, eyes of the sun could melt the frozen heart of the moon. In the heat of passion will it be unlocked. The wind and sky in complete union baring a mark of unity will the secret be told._

"What's that supposed to mean!" Jenna screamed slamming the book down on the desk. "You have animals in your world correct?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "What does that have to do with this?" Jenna asked confused by his question. "It's a simple question." Lord Sesshomaru said coldly. "Yes of course we do!" Jenna said crossing her arms over chest. "Animals in your world as in ours goes into heat every now and then. They mate and conceive. It's the way us demons do things as well. Every male and female demon goes into heat to procreate." Lord Sesshomaru explained, "Some demons will mate with multiple demons while other's mate for life. If you decide to mate for life then you mark the other with a mate mark on the left shoulder." Lord Sesshomaru explained, "Oh great" Jenna muttered putting two and two together. "I have to mate for life with someone to find out why I'm here?" Jenna demanded, "Not just anyone either" Jaken snickered from the doorway. He had heard all the conversation. "Then who smartass?" Jenna demanded, "It's quite obvious, you'll have to mate for life with Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken smirked Jenna stopped dead. Looking over her shoulder she saw Lord Sesshomaru was quite calm about it and continued to leaf through the book.

"We'll have to find another way to find out why you're here." Lord Sesshomaru said hoping that it would be revealed somewhere else in the book. After an hour of watching Lord Sesshomaru search through the journal she slowly drifted off to sleep. "Jenna can't you find something to do to be useful?" Lord Sesshomaru asked looking up only to smile softly. Jenna was currently stretched out in her chair, her head hanging off one arm rest, one leg was down the front of the chair with the other hanging off the other arm rest. Lord Sesshomaru smiled softly at the young girl, she looked so fragile earlier in the day. Laying in the bed completely weak, collapsing as soon as she tried to stand up on her own. She was quite the feisty one, a very strong personality.

He watched her shiver slightly and pull her extremities in closer towards her to help stay warm. Smiling softly he already had his armor off, he slipped his Yukata top off and laid it over her gently to keep her warm. She grabbed onto the fabric and pulled it tightly against her. Lord Sesshomaru watched her pull it to her nose sniffing it slightly. "Sesshomaru" She whispered with a slight smile to her face. He couldn't help it soon he was kneeling next to her studying the planes of her face. Her cheek bones were high but well formed, her nose strong but petite and fragile. Gentle full lips that were so tempting. Her long white hair with blue highlights just barely touched the floor, her bangs falling into her eyes. Lord Sesshomaru gently used his claws to brush her bangs out of her eyes.

"She would make an excellent mate my lord. A little rough around the edges but those can always be smoothed out." Jaken offered smirking at his lord. Lord Sesshomaru glanced over at Jaken glaring at him slightly, a light blush on his cheeks as he stood up and went back to his chair. "Quite rough around the edges." Lord Sesshomaru acknowledged. "She reminds me much of her great grandfather." Jaken smiled softly. Her great grandfather was strong but had a care free personality but when challenged he'd bring down the house. "She must have that fighting spirit in there." Jaken said, "She does, when Naraku abducted her she protected Rin. She'll fight, I just don't think she knows how." Lord Sesshomaru said starting from the beginning once again.


	7. Aw! He does have a heart!

**Aw! He does have a heart!**

In the morning Jenna woke up slowly to find she was still in Lord Sesshomaru's study. Stretching she paused when she saw Lord Sesshomaru stretched out on his desk pleasantly sleeping. Smiling she sat up to find his Yukata top draped over her to keep her warm. *Wow, he does have a heart* Jenna thought standing up. She folded the Yukata top and set it on his desk. She stood there debating on waking him up or not but he was just so adorable, so peaceful when sleeping she didn't want to disturb him. "I'll wake him up Jenna, go get showered and ready for breakfast." Jaken said standing in the doorway. *That toad has a knack for just showing up randomly.* Jenna thought walking out of the room.

She walked back up to her room and took a nice hot bath. She was happy to find out that the water had some sort of current, it would take the dirty water out and replace it with clean water. Quite happy she rested her soar back and neck on one of the hot rocks to help sooth it. After a little relaxing and a hungry stomach she got out and dried herself off. She walked into her closet to find it filled with a bunch of different kinds of kimonos. Smiling she quickly picked one out and dressed quickly. As soon as she was done Rin knocked and walked into her room. "Jenna are you ready?" She asked smiling happily. "Let's go" Jenna smiled as they walked down stairs together. They walked into the dining hall to find Sesshomaru already there, waiting for them.

"You might be able to find something if you took a break from that book." Jenna said taking the book away from him. He lightly growled at her. "You need food! You fell asleep at your desk last night Lord Sesshomaru" Jenna said putting the book next to her gesturing to the food. He growled but ate which only caused Rin to giggle insanely. "So what mischief are you two planning for today?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "Oh it wouldn't be as much fun if we told you my lord." Rin giggled, which only made him give her a look. "We thought we'd walk the grounds for a little bit, get some sun." Jenna said immediately Lord Sesshomaru gave her a look. "Would you like to join us my lord?" Jenna smirked knowing he would. "Please Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin begged, Lord Sesshomaru sighed. "Of course." He said going back to his breakfast.

Soon Rin and Jenna were running through the fields again, Lord Sesshomaru walking behind them. After a little bit the three sat in the tall grass, Lord Sesshomaru watched as the girls were once again making flower wreaths and decorating each other with them. "Oh I know" Jenna smirked running to a nearby Cherry tree. Lord Sesshomaru watched her carefully and scanned the area looking for any intruders. Jenna smirked as she reached up plucking cherry blossoms. "What are you doing?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "You'll see my lord" Jenna winked with a devilish grin. He was starting to learn every time that grin appeared it meant trouble. She used the stems of the other flowers to keep the cherry blossoms in place smiling she held it behind her back and walked up to Lord Sesshomaru. "Close your eyes please." She smiled, "You've already done this before" Lord Sesshomaru said, "I know but those flowers weren't for you, I think the cherry blossoms are more of an appropriate fit." Jenna smiled, grudgingly he closed his eyes. Jenna smiled and put the wreath around his neck. "Quite handsome" Jenna smiled admiring her work.

They were served lunch out there, but the trio had moved to under a tree for the shade. "So what's next?" Jenna asked, "Some training for you. You need to learn how to fight. Besides your basic instincts." Lord Sesshomaru told her, "Who's going to teach me?" Jenna asked. "Jaken" Lord Sesshomaru smirked, "How? He's shorter then Rin?" Jenna demanded laughingly making Rin giggle while Jaken glared at her. The two had been bickering back and forth since her arrival. Lord Sesshomaru chuckled at their reactions, "Don't worry Jaken won't be instructing you." He chuckled, "Then who?" Jenna demanded, he gave her a look. "I thought you said train me and not kick my ass?" Jenna asked causing Rin and Jaken to laugh harder.


	8. Training and Compromising Positions

**Training and Compromising Positions**

Jenna gulped as she stood across from Lord Sesshomaru, he had taken his armor off to help instruct Jenna. She wore loose pants and top to help her movement. "Attack me" Lord Sesshomaru said nervously Jenna threw a punch only for Lord Sesshomaru to grab it and flip her over but gently laid her on the ground. "You can do better than that" Lord Sesshomaru chuckled letting her get up. Jenna attacked again only this time with a kick combination. Lord Sesshomaru ducked and grabbed her from behind in a reverse choke hold. "Why are you holding back for? You can't hurt me" Lord Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. Growling she pushed her but out to knock him off his balance and flipped him over her into the ground.

"You sure?" She asked smirking, after an hour or two they switched to grappling. "Lay down." Lord Sesshomaru told her, raising an eyebrow she lay down on her back with her knees propped up. Lord Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her. "Okay this is your guard," He said gesturing to her hips and legs. He put his hands on her knees and her breath quickened a little bit at their proximity. "I'm going to be in your guard, it's a weak position. You never want to be in your opponents guard." Lord Sesshomaru said taking her legs and wrapping them around her waist. "Push your hips down and pull them towards you hard." Lord Sesshomaru said, Jenna blushed but did what she was told. It caused Lord Sesshomaru to fly forwards so his body hovered over hers. He reached his hands out and caught himself to keep himself up off of her. "And up and back now," He said. Again Jenna did what she was told and it threw Lord Sesshomaru backwards back into the position he was in to begin with.

"See? Your hips can control my movement." Lord Sesshomaru said reaching forwards to wrap a hand on her neck. "Now push me away with your hips." Lord Sesshomaru instructed she did just that and his hand loosened off of her neck. "Now bring your hands up and push down here." He instructed pointing to his elbow. She wrapped her arm on his elbow. "Now tighten your grip on it, pull it down and hold it against you." Lord Sesshomaru instructed, she did what she was told and it completely broke his grip on her throat. "That way Naraku won't be able to choke you next time." Lord Sesshomaru told her. "Okay" They spent the next hour going over different holds and locking maneuvers to do if the fighting was ever moved to the ground. "You guys have a bed for that sort of thing" Jaken laughed seeing them on the floor. The two were actually in a grappling match when Jaken walked in.

"Hardy har har" Jenna laughed trying to tackle Lord Sesshomaru but he caught her flipping her over pinning her to the ground but Jenna had her legs wrapped around his waist and she was holding on tightly. "Quite suggestive huh?" Jenna smirked catching him off guard, "What?" He asked but Jenna strikes, she pulled him up and close to her, wrapping her arm up and around the back of his neck and held on tightly. Lord Sesshomaru growled playfully at her getting on his knees he stood up and slammed her back into the wall but Jenna held on tighter. Lord Sesshomaru smirking did it again. "I'll slam you harder if you don't watch it." Lord Sesshomaru threatened. "I think I can handle it" Jenna laughed one more hit it broke Jenna's grip enough for him to slip out. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall his teeth bared at her throat ready for a kill shot. "You lose" Lord Sesshomaru smirked letting her wrists go. Jenna grabbed on to the front of his Yukata to keep herself up since she still had her legs wrapped around his waist. Lord Sesshomaru grabbed her thighs to help her down but he glanced back up and the two stared at each other. Jenna gasped as those paralyzing golden eyes went right through her.

Her hands clenched at his Yukata top, Lord Sesshomaru pressed her back up against the wall again. Their faces were so close Jenna could see every eyelash as he blinked. Their lips hovered an inch apart. His scent was so sweet and intoxicating it was driving her crazy. She knew Lord Sesshomaru could hear how fast her heart was beating but she could swear on her life that his was beating just as fast. "My lord" Jenna whispered as his lips were about to touch hers. It was as if the words had woken him from a trance. He backed up from her, his hands gently but quickly pried her thighs off of his hips and set her down gently. Once she was on the ground he walked out of the room a slight blush on his cheeks.

She sat down panting, leaning against the wall. Looking up she saw Rin and Jaken blushing and giggling. "Shut it" Jenna said walking out of the room. Deciding to grab a bath before dinner she quickly undressed as soon as she was in her room. Sliding into the bath she did a couple laps to help loosen her muscles before settling into the shallow end. She was so confused on what to do about Lord Sesshomaru. Her emotions were on a roller coaster with that man. One minute they were ate each other's throats yelling at each other the next he's giving all the signs of kissing her. It drove her insane. She never knew how to act around Lord Sesshomaru, he was always sending mixed signals.

A few minutes later Jenna walked into the dining hall. Lord Sesshomaru was already there but Rin and Jaken was still absent. "Where's Rin and Jaken?" Jenna asked sitting down at her place. "They won't be here," Lord Sesshomaru said starting to eat his food. "Why not?" Jenna asked, "Rin is sick, Jaken is attending to her." Lord Sesshomaru said, "Oh poor Rin" Jenna said worried for the little girl. "She'll be fine" Lord Sesshomaru said, eating his dinner. Jenna barely touched her food. "Does dinner displease you?" Lord Sesshomaru asked noticing her playing with her food. Jenna's eyes widened at him noticing her.

"Uh no it's fine." Jenna said slowly eating. He raised his hand and pushed the back of his hand against Jenna's forehead. "A little warm, do you feel sick?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "I feel fine" She said, "Just in case go ahead and go to bed" Lord Sesshomaru said dismissing her. "But..." She started but he shooed her out. Sighing she went back to her room. The seamstress also made her a couple sleeping kimonos. Changing into one she walked out onto her terrace. Leaning against the barrier she watched an approaching storm. After a couple minutes she sat on it facing out to the cherry blossom forest.

After an hour or two she heard a knock on her door. She turned her head around, "Come in" She shouted towards the door then looked back to the forest. "You know when I told you to go to bed I actually meant for you to go to bed." Lord Sesshomaru said standing behind her. "You should be more specific" Jenna said smiling at him over her shoulder. "Why are you out here anyway?" Lord Sesshomaru asked standing next to her now watching the storm as well. "I love watching storms." Jenna said looking over he had a raised eyebrow at her. "Stop it!" Jenna laughed pushing his shoulder.

"I'm serious, the power of a storm. It's completely uncontrollable. It strikes where it wants to moves how it wants. It decides on a light rain or to pull out all the stops and make it a hurricane. It's scary but mesmerizing at the same time. Kind of like you Lord Sesshomaru." Jenna said blushing slightly stealing a peak at him. He smiled softly down at her, "Is that a fact?" He asked, "Yeah" Jenna said quietly, it was another one of those uncomfortable moments. "Here, I'm returning this to you. Maybe you'll have better luck with it then I will." Lord Sesshomaru said pulling a book out of his Yukata. It only caused Jenna to chuckle. It was her great grandfather's journal. Jenna took it from him smiling. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" Jenna smiled, "What was he like?" Jenna asked, "Your great grandfather?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "Yeah" Jenna said wrapping her arms around her knees.

Lord Sesshomaru sat down next to her. "He was a strong demon, quite powerful and respected. He was rather talented with his Sais." Lord Sesshomaru told her, "He was very close to my father. He was a strong Lord, very considerate. And quite passionate, he had a way with people." Lord Sesshomaru said, "Was he kind to humans? Like your father?" Jenna asked rather quietly. She knew Lord Sesshomaru was sensitive about that subject. He sighed looking down for a second before looking back at the storm. "Yes he was, after my father died he made sure to find a quite village for Inuyasha and his mother. Giving them enough to live off of for the rest of their lives then he disappeared." Lord Sesshomaru said, "Into my world" Jenna mused. He looked over at her, her brow was furrowed with concentration and thought fullness. Her golden eyes seeing a distant memory. "Yes to your world" He acknowledged.

Her and her brother were playing on a playground, a boy was picking on her when her older brother intervened. The two walked home with Jenna holding onto her bleeding elbow. "What did that boy want?" James asked, "They were picking on my eyes." Jenna whimpered. Every time they were in public people would stare and pick on her about her eyes. How they weren't normal. How they were scary, it got to the point that every time Jenna went into public as a child she wore sunglasses. But that all changed when she met Jason, Naraku in disguise. He had brought her around to the idea to treasure her differences. To ignore what other's said about her, how she was destined for greatness.

"What are you thinking?" He asked after a minute of silence. "My parents. They must be rather worried about me." Jenna said quietly. "You can go see them if you like?" Lord Sesshomaru offered. Her head snapped in his direction. "Seriously?" Jenna asked her eyes going wide with excitement. Lord Sesshomaru chuckled, "seriously. Though you'll need an escort." Lord Sesshomaru said, "you're coming to?" Jenna asked even more excited causing him to laugh now. "Yes I'll come, it will be interesting to see your parents." Lord Sesshomaru laughed. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked, "Yeah an older brother. He's in college now and I barely get to see him." Jenna said sadly. "Are you guys close?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "Very. We didn't have any one else to play with when we were younger. My parents were quite protective." Jenna said "We could barely see the next door neighbors." Jenna laughed, "Why?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "I don't know" Jenna sighed.


	9. Late Night Swims

**Late Night Swims**

The next morning the four of them woke up, they all packed some clothes and started the trip to the well. Jenna red into her father's journal as her and Rin rode the two headed horse while Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru walked in front of them. Lord Sesshomaru held the reins to the two headed horse. "Found anything yet?" Rin asked, "Not really. My great grandfather had a lover." Jenna smirked, Lord Sesshomaru stopped at her words. "What?" He asked walking up to her and looking at the passage. "Where?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, Jenna pointed it out. Lord Sesshomaru looked at her confused then back at the page then back up to her.

"There's nothing there." Lord Sesshomaru said feeling for a temperature. "Yes there is!" Jenna said reading the passage out to him. "Quite interesting" Jaken smirked, "What?" Lord Sesshomaru snarled at him. "It can only be read by her. Quite an interesting trick her great grandfather put on that book. That only his heir could read, possibly put the clues of her appearance together." Jaken smiled at the interesting piece of information. "You said a lover?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "Yes another wolf demon" Jenna said but flipping the page it was completely talking about something else. "That's odd" Jenna said, "What?" Lord Sesshomaru asked coming out of a deep thought. "It's something completely different on another page...wait" Jenna said looking closer at the binding. "The pages have been ripped out." Jenna said quite furious. "How? The book was in the well? How could they be ripped out?" Jenna demanded. "Unless your great grandfather was the one that ripped them out to begin with." Lord Sesshomaru finished. "Why would he?" Jenna demanded "To keep the name of his lover a secret. A secret he took to the grave." Jenna said sighing. "Great" Jenna muttered as they continued on to their journey.

Later that night Jenna walked away from the group at hearing a waterfall. Rin and Jaken were already fast asleep. Lord Sesshomaru had just closed his eyes. She walked through the woods and found a waterfall. Deciding on a bath she took of the top parts of her kimono leaving the light blue bottom. Sighing she stepped into the water. Surprisingly it was rather warm. Smiling she ran off the cliff and dived into the water. Swimming she went to the water fall. "Do you love taking swims by yourself?" Lord Sesshomaru smirked standing on the edge of the water. Jenna looked over, "It helps me relax" Jenna said standing in front of the water fall. "Oh really?" Lord Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow about it. "Care to join me and find out?" Jenna smirked back at him challengingly.

"Or what?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "I'll just have to take you down like I did in training." She smirked knowing she was lying. "As I recall I won that fight." Lord Sesshomaru smirked, "I don't think so." Jenna smirked swimming further out. She heard a light growl before he took his armor off and set his swords down next to the top layer of his Yukata. He kept his pants on and dived off a rock into the water much like she had. Laughing she tried swimming away only to feel Lord Sesshomaru grabbing her foot and pulling her back. "Damn it" She muttered but Lord Sesshomaru put her in a rear chock his mouth hovering over her throat. "Do you really want to challenge me like that?" Lord Sesshomaru smirked not moving a muscle. Jenna yanked on the hold but he had to tight of a grip on her.

"Oh you can do better than that" Lord Sesshomaru smirked. "You're right. I can" Jenna smirked side stepping him using her knee and jamming into the back of his causing his to buckle. Off balance she used her knuckle and hit the middle of his palm causing his hands to break free. She slipped out quickly wrapping her legs around his waist on his back putting him in her own choke hold. "Quick learner" Lord Sesshomaru commented, "Always have been" She smirked, Lord Sesshomaru tried to break her grip on his waist but she held on tightening her grip on his neck. "What can't get loose?" Jenna demanded smirking at him, "I wouldn't antagonize if I were you." Lord Sesshomaru teased, "and why is that?" She asked, "because I'm betting I can hold my breath longer than you." He smirked taking a deep breath and diving into the deep water keeping the both of them down. *Fuck* Jenna thought, the tricky bastard. Well she wasn't going to lose this.

Jenna slowly started to lose consciousness. Lord Sesshomaru felt the muscles in her body just loosen and let go but she made no move to swim to the surface. Putting two and two together he grabbed her around the waist breaking the surface. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. "Oh shit" He muttered slapping her face. "Jenna! Jenna"! He yelled smacking her but she wasn't responding to it. Swimming to the edge he laid her down on the ground, he listened to her still heart. Freaking out he started pushing down on her chest, then held her nose and sealed his lips over hers breathing into her. After repeating this a couple times Jenna's eyes snapped open. She threw up water as she sat up causing Lord Sesshomaru to jump out of the way.

She rolled over onto her side throwing up the lake water. "Tell me how smart do you have to be to let go so you don't drown?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded grabbing a hold of her arms and shaking her. "I'm sorry" Jenna stuttered bursting into tears. Lord Sesshomaru sighed, stopping shaking her he pulled her against his chest holding her. "It's okay, as long as you're all right." Lord Sesshomaru said holding her tightly against his chest. Jenna was shocked slightly but decided to take advantage of it. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest. After she had calmed down she blushed at seeing how built he was. His shoulders were broad with long strong arms to hold her. His chest was hard but still comfortable for her head, his waist was slim but had strong abs.

He cleared his throat pulling Jenna away from him. She noticed a small blush on his cheeks. "We better get back." Lord Sesshomaru said standing up walking over to his Yukata top. "How are these going to dry?" Jenna asked gesturing to their clothes they were wearing now. "We'll hang them by the fire." Lord Sesshomaru said bending over to pick up his Yukata top, armor and swords. He easily carried them in one arm. Jenna blushed at noticing his back muscles ripple as he bent over and picked up his stuff. Jenna blushed and picked up her own clothes and walked with him back to the camp fire.

Rin and Jaken were fast asleep still. Smiling Lord Sesshomaru built the fire back up. "Come here," He said gesturing for Jenna to come over. "What?" She asked, he held his Yukata top up creating a screen between them. "Go ahead and change" He said, she crossed her arms. "Oh really? And you're not going to look?" Jenna asked, "Why would I?" He taunted which only caused her to glare at him. "Look somewhere else!" She yelled at him turning around, she quickly undid her ties on her outfit. She slipped out of it bending over she grabbed her kimono top. Lord Sesshomaru let his eye wander for a quick glimpse, he blushed immediately at seeing her naked back and legs. She grabbed her kimono top and stood back up, she wrapped it around her back glancing over her shoulder. Lord Sesshomaru quickly looked the other way. She tied it closed and turned around. "I saw that you know" she growled, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said handing her the Yukata top to hold up.

She did holding it for him to change into. He turned around as well quickly slipping out of his pants. Jenna smirked moving to her tippy toes to look over and blushed to see his sculpted legs and behind. She blushed and quickly looked another direction. Lord Sesshomaru put his arms in the sleeves and pulled it up over his shoulders, tying it closed. "I saw that" Lord Sesshomaru smirked at her. "Don't know what you're talking about it." Jenna said picking up her clothes, she walked over by the fire and draped her clothes next to it.

"Liked what you see?" Lord Sesshomaru asked putting his clothes there as well. She smiled up at him, "Depends did you?" She asked sitting next to Rin and Jaken and trying to fall asleep as well. "Very funny" Lord Sesshomaru said sitting down next to her. He grabbed his fur and they all used it to keep warm as they fell asleep.


	10. Meet the Parents

**Meet the Parents**

The next morning Jenna woke up to deep snoring. Opening her eyes she stretched only for a low growl to come out underneath her and pull her back down. Looking down Lord Sesshomaru was sleeping against the tree, he had wound his arm around her waist and was pulling her back down against him. He gave another hard yank and she slammed into his chest waking him up causing him to jump and draw out his sword going into an offense stance. "Calm down" Jenna said standing up and stretching. Jaken and Rin were already by the fire cooking breakfast. "What happened?" He asked, "You two were cuddling and Jenna woke up and sat up and you were trying to pull her back down and you pulled to hard and woke yourself up when she fell on you." Rin giggled as Jaken chuckled.

After breakfast they got dressed and were on the way to the well. "When are we going to get there?" Jenna asked, "by lunch time." Lord Sesshomaru said. "Are we going to meet your brother?" Rin asked "Yeah he's home for spring vacation" Jenna smiled, they spent the rest of the trip answering Rin's questions. "Are you sure your family is going to like us?" Rin asked, "I'm sure they will Rin" Jenna smiled kissing Rin's forehead. "Jaken they might freak out about a little bit through." Jenna laughed. Finally they reached the well. The let the horse go. "Okay I'll go first." Jenna said, "But I don't want to go alone" Rin said, "Okay Rin come here." Jenna said holding her. "Ready? Keep your eyes closed if you're scared." Jenna told her she nodded her head. Taking a deep breath Jenna jumped into the well. Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken jumped in after her.

Landing on the other side Lord Sesshomaru grabbed Jenna by the waist and jumped out of the well with Jenna and Rin. "Thanks" Jenna smiled walking out of the small shed that the well was in. Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken followed her out. "Wow" Rin said, "Pretty cool huh?" Jenna asked, "How did you do that?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "Do what?" Jenna asked turning around. "You're back to normal" Lord Sesshomaru said Jenna looked down and she had her black and her claws were gone. She looked behind her and her tail was gone as were her dog ears. "Interesting" She smiled, "That will make blending in a hell of a lot better." Jenna said walking behind the shed and going out the fence there.

"Why are we going out this way?" Rin asked, "Because I don't want us drawing a lot of attention." Jenna said as they took the back way to her house. She went straight up to the door, knocking on it, it immediately slammed open. "Jenna!" James screamed jumping on her. "Where have you been?" He demanded about to shake her but noticed a little girl in her arms. "I'm fine James! Good to see you. Meet my friends! Rin, Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken." Jenna smiled giving a quick introduction. "Where have you been?" He demanded as they all walked in. "A lot has happened James, like you wouldn't even know!" Jenna said as soon as she stepped inside her parents had her in a strangle hold.

Her mother was crying hysterically. "My baby! Where have you been? We've been so worried!" Her mother cried, "I'm fine mom!" Jenna said hugging her parents, that when her father noticed Lord Sesshomaru and the others. "Jenna who's your friends?" He asked, "Oh this is Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken and this is Rin!" Jenna smiled, "This is my brother James, and my mom and dad." Jenna said, "Uh Jenna is that a toad?" Her father asked, "Uh yeah...look I have to explain something." Jenna said, at that point they all sat down and explained everything. "So you're a demon to?" Her mother asked, Jenna nodded. "Yeah but it only shows in their world, in this one I can blend in normally." Jenna explained.

Her parents gave a nervous look to each other before her father suggested for them all to get changed to help blend in better. "Okay, Rin I think I have some left over clothes that will fit you." Jenna said as the two girls walked away while Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru followed James to his room to find some clothes that would fit. "Here I think this would work Rin" Jenna said handing her some of her own clothes when she was younger. "Oh thanks" She said quickly changing into them. Jenna smiled and changed into her own clothes. She sighed as she slipped into her jeans and sweater. "Oh I missed you clothes" Jenna smiled hugging her closet causing Rin to laugh.

She suddenly heard a roar of laughter coming from the next room. Interested the girls walked out of her room to James's. "What's going on?" Jenna asked but her breath caught in her throat at seeing Lord Sesshomaru in a pair of jeans and struggling with a t-shirt. "James quite laughing!" Jenna demanded walking up she helped him into his shirt. "Why do you wear these things?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded, "Because kimonos and yukata aren't worn that much in our time. Only for special purposes." Jenna said smiling at Lord Sesshomaru. He had stacked his armor and yukata to one side of the room but he still had his swords at his waist. "Oh Jaken" Jenna laughed at seeing him in baggy clothes.

"Come on you guys, I'll show you the neighborhood." Jenna smiled grabbing Rin's and Lord Sesshomaru's hand and pulling them out of the room. James and Jaken tagged along behind them. "Where are we going?" Rin asked, "You'll see!" Jenna smiled as the two girls ran down the sidewalk. "You're in love with my sister." James said to Lord Sesshomaru when they were alone. "Is that a question or a statement?" Lord Sesshomaru asked rather coldly watching the two girls run. They had made a sudden right turn, Lord Sesshomaru sped up to keep them in sight. He saw them playing on some type of objects with a bunch of other kids around. "It's a playground" James explained. Jaken was trying to keep an eye on them as well and play along.

"About my sister," James started again crossing his arms and glaring at him. "If you ever hurt her you will regret it." James said, Lord Sesshomaru smirked raising an eyebrow at him. This human actually had the nerve to challenge him like that. But Lord Sesshomaru knew that it was only because of his love for his sister. "She'll be safe" Lord Sesshomaru promised him. "AH!" Jenna screamed tripping on the monkey bars, she had bet with Jaken that she could walk across them. She started to fall forwards, without thinking Lord Sesshomaru ran forwards catching her easily. "Careful much?" Lord Sesshomaru smirked sitting her back down on her feet.

"Thanks Lord Sesshomaru" Jenna laughed as her and Rin kept running around the playground with Jaken chasing after them. After an hour or two they were walking back to the house. As soon as Jenna stepped into the house she was pinned to the floor. Rin and Jaken were the same. Lord Sesshomaru blocked the attack but pulled his sword out in an offensive stance. "What the hell?" Jenna demanded, looking up it was all of her aunts and uncles. Her parents were crying in a corner with her grandparents. "Mom, dad?" Jenna asked "Let them go now" Lord Sesshomaru growled angrily the relatives gave a shocked look between Jenna and Lord Sesshomaru. Finally they let them up and backed up quickly. Lord Sesshomaru stepped in front of them, Rin immediately ran into Jenna's arms. "What is going on?" Jenna demanded only for her grandfather to scream at her.

"Get out of here demon!" He yelled pointing a dangerous finger at her. Tears immediately started to swell up threatening to brim over. "I don't understand?" Jenna said, "Demon! Demon!" Her grandfather kept shouting, "Let's go" Lord Sesshomaru said, they quickly grabbed all their stuff and left the house. Jenna tried to keep the tears back, they all kept giving her worried looks knowing that she must be hurt like that. Jenna led them back over to Kagome's house. "What are you doing here?" Kagome smiled running up to Jenna hugging her, then backing up at seeing Rin, Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. "Wait what's going on?" Kagome asked quickly bringing them back into her backyard. Jenna explained everything rather quickly. "Oh Jenna this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Jenna." Kagome smiled making the introductions.

Lord Sesshomaru instantly growled at seeing Inuyasha, Jenna looked between Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru realizing that Inuyasha was his half brother. She noticed that Lord Sesshomaru had his hand on his sword. "Lord Sesshomaru" Jenna said putting her hand over his. "Not here please" She said Lord Sesshomaru looked down and saw the tears in her eyes. He nodded letting his muscles loosen up and removed his hand from the sword. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks at this. "You guys must be hungry come on in" Kagome said letting them come into the house. "My lord?" Jaken asked, Lord Sesshomaru looked at him. He gestured to talk to him alone so Lord Sesshomaru held back a little bit.

"What is it?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "Is it just me or did her family react rather badly to her demon traits?" Jaken asked, "Yes that is rather weird, you'd think that they would know about her being a demon since they're her family." Lord Sesshomaru acknowledged, "Are they Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, he gave him a questioning look. "In the pictures of their family Jenna didn't really fit in, if you know what I mean. Besides look at how they reacted when Jenna first told them. They knew someday that this would happen but was sort of denying it." Jaken explained, "Rather interesting" Lord Sesshomaru said. "My lord, I believe that Naraku knows this. About her family and that's why he came into this world originally." Jaken said, "What are you suggesting Jaken?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "Naraku had illustrated that he can get to Jenna whenever he wants. He has a plan for her Lord Sesshomaru. And I fear it will end her life." He said quietly knowing Lord Sesshomaru would never let that happen.

Lord Sesshomaru sighed. "What can I do Jaken? This woman just came into our lives and changed everything. I can't think of anything besides her." He sighed, "My lord sometimes you have to do the unthinkable to protect the ones you love." Jaken said quietly knowing how proud his lord was. He would never admit that he protected anyone. He saw it as a sign of weakness to be used against him. Lord Sesshomaru looked at Jaken knowing what he was suggesting. Sighing he walked into the room, he sat down next to Jenna while Kagome's mom made them some sandwiches.


	11. The Unspeakable

**The Unspeakable**

"Is that why you weren't in school?" Kagome asked, "Yeah things happened and I just couldn't make it back." Jenna laughed as they ate. "So how did you guys meet up?" Kagome asked gesturing to Lord Sesshomaru. "Your cat pushed me into that damn well that's what happened!" Jenna said glaring at the fat cat in question. "Oh I know he did that to me my first time to!" Kagome said also glaring at that fat cat. "But I came out on the other side and these sex traders tried to kidnap me." Jenna started but Inuyasha interrupted. "That was you that killed all those men?" He demanded quite shocked, "No that was Lord Sesshomaru" Jenna laughed, seeing Lord Sesshomaru smirk back down at her. "Well he saved me and I've been traveling with them ever since. Oh Kagome you remember Jason right?" Jenna asked "Yeah he disappeared" Kagome said, "He's really Naraku! He found a way into this world and healed up here then went back to his world when he was strong again." Jenna said, "No way!" Kagome said quite shocked.

"Men are such bastards" Kagome growled, "I know!" Jenna agreed, "Hey we're right here you know!" Inuyasha complained, that only caused Kagome, Rin and Jenna to throw the chips at all of them. Laughing they ran outside getting chased by the boys. Jaken was currently chasing after Rin only to trip on a rock and land straight on his face. Lord Sesshomaru caught Jenna around the waist jumping into a tree. "Want to try that again?" He asked smirking, "Remember you don't have you powers here." He chuckled, "Oh that's right. Damn" Jenna muttered now knowing why it was so easy for him to catch her. Causing Lord Sesshomaru to chuckle. "Jenna" Lord Sesshomaru said more on a serious note. She looked up at him concerned, she had a bad feeling about this. "Stay here." He said looking at her straight in the eye. His eyes were closed off and distant. He was guarding his emotions from her.

"What?" She asked shocked. "Stay here with Kagome. In this world." Lord Sesshomaru cleared up. "But why?" She asked, "Naraku will find you. He'll kill you Jenna and I won't all that." Lord Sesshomaru said, "But there's nothing left for me here!" Jenna yelled the tears coming out. "Jenna stay here." Lord Sesshomaru said helping her out of the tree. He turned to walk away with Jaken but Jenna grabbed his sleeve. "Do you not want me Lord Sesshomaru?" Jenna asked as the rain started to fall soaking them. In the back of her mind she noticed that Kagome, Inuyasha and Rin had gone inside to give them privacy.

"No I don't. Stay in your world Jenna. I never want to see you again." Lord Sesshomaru said coldly deciding a clean break would be a better one for her in the long run. That way all possibilities would be wiped out. Lord Sesshomaru coldly pushed her hands off of his sleeve and left through the well with Jaken. Tears immediately overflowed from her eyes and she collapsed into the ground screaming into it and completely breaking down. After ten minutes Jenna made no move to get up. Worried for her Kagome ran out with a blanket. Wrapping her up her and Inuyasha got her inside and dried off. She was completely catatonic. Her golden eyes completely empty.

Jenna didn't sleep that night, she sat outside on the porch watching the rain fall. Around dawn the rain stopped. She was completely blank when Rin came out that morning to check on her. "Jenna?" Rin asked quietly. Jenna looked over at her made no expression otherwise. "Can I sit with you?" Rin asked, Jenna looked back towards the trees without saying anything. Rin taking that for a yes stood behind Jenna and pulled her hair out of its bun so it cascaded down her back. Rin pulled a comb out of her jeans back pocket and set to work. It was rather relaxing to Jenna to have Rin play with her hair like that. Rin didn't say anything except humming to herself as she worked on Jenna's hair.

In a couple hours Kagome and Inuyasha were awake. Neither one of the girls noticed Kagome or Inuyasha sneaking peeks at them. "How is she holding up?" Kagome's younger brother asked, "She's holding it all in." Kagome said sadly trying to think of a way to bring Jenna out of this. "Why would he do that to her?" Kagome demanded quite furious with Lord Sesshomaru. "He did it to protect her." Inuyasha said. "Look I know him better than you do. I have never seen him treat anyone like does Jenna. Not even Rin. He knows Naraku is after Jenna and he won't put her in harm's way like that." Inuyasha told Kagome. "He's doing what's best for her." Inuyasha said quite surprised by his half brother's actions.

"How much longer is he going to do this to her?" Kagome demanded, Kagome and Inuyasha had just returned from the demon world. It had been two months and still no word from Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru. Jenna and Rin had moved into Kagome's. Jenna continued school while Rin was in elementary school along with Kagome's younger brother. "I don't know Kagome. He's going to be like this for as long he thinks it's necessary." Inuyasha told her watching Jenna help make dinner. She had become a lifeless shell since Lord Sesshomaru left her here. She'd pretend that she'd be fine when she was around others. But they could all hear her crying at night. She'd been having nightmares ever since he left. She often woke up screaming, Rin and Kagome would have to coddle her till she fell back asleep.

"This is just so upsetting, she doesn't deserve this" Kagome sighed, "You're telling me. I haven't gotten one good night's sleep since she's moved in." Kagome's younger brother said sighing. Everyone was developing black circles under their eyes from lack of sleep. Kagome's mother would usually make some hot chocolate for Jenna to sleep better.


	12. Broken Hearted and Faithless Decisions

**Broken Hearted and Faithless Decisions**

The next morning Kagome woke up, looking over Rin lay sleeping peacefully. Looking closer Jenna wasn't sleeping in her bed. Jenna wasn't in sight at all. Freaking out slightly she wondered why she felt to restful, thinking back Jenna had never woken everyone up with her screams and nightmares. Freaking out Kagome ran out of her room looking for Jenna. Running outside she noticed the door of her shed was open. Freaking out she ran over to it, sighing she saw Jenna standing in front of the well, fully clothed.

"Jenna there you are!" Kagome sighed running up to her. "I'm going back Kagome" Jenna whispered, "You can't Jenna. You promised Sesshomaru" Kagome said Jenna flinched horribly at his name. Kagome sighed, she had forgotten that no one was supposed to say his name around her. "Why should I keep my promise when he's refusing to keep his!" She yelled at her, tears fell down her cheeks. "Jenna" Kagome sighed wrapping her arms around her, "I know Jenna, I know. But he's only doing this to keep you safe" Kagome told her. "To keep you safe from Naraku" Kagome told her.

Jenna's head snapped up as she smelled something familiar. Looking up she growled as she saw Naraku sitting opposite them on the well. "What do you want Naraku?" Jenna growled crossing her arms. "Where's Sesshomaru?" Naraku smirked already knowing the answer. "Go to hell Naraku" Jenna growled dangerously. "Oh but if I go to hell then what's going to happen to that brother of yours?" Naraku smirked evilly. "Naraku" Inuyasha growled jumping forwards. Jenna caught him pulling him backwards. "Don't he has my brother" Jenna growled dangerously. "Ah finally put that dog on a leash." Naraku teased, "Shut it Naraku!" Inuyasha growled dangerously.

"Where is he Naraku?" Jenna demanded, "Oh safe. For now" He smirked, "What do you want?" Jenna demanded, "Simple you for your brother. An even trade." Naraku smirked, "Let me see him first" Jenna demanded, "Fine come on through" Naraku smirked jumping into the well. Jenna stepped forwards. "Jenna don't" Inuyasha said grabbing her arm. "I don't have a choice Inuyasha." Jenna growled. "Look Sesshomaru wanted to keep you safe..." Inuyasha started but Jenna smacked him. "Don't you dare say that name around me" Jenna growled angrily climbing up onto the well. Kagome and Rin quickly followed her. Inuyasha angrily bringing up the rear.

Jenna jumped through the well. On the other end she looked like her demon counterpart. Smirking she jumped up out of the well. Landing easily she glared at Naraku. He stood near the trees. Her brother was there as well. Unconscious and tied up between the trees. "Let him go Naraku" Jenna said. "You first" Naraku said. "Fine I'll go! Just let him go!" Jenna yelled. Smirking he grabbed her pinning her against him, "funny. You'd think a sister would be able to recognize her brother." Naraku smirked, with a wave of his hand her brother turned into a simple villager. "You bastard!" Jenna yelled beating the crap out of him. "Oh someone learned how to fight" Naraku smirked taking her on. "Jenna!" Lord Sesshomaru yelled running towards them, Jenna paused and that's all it took for Naraku to come up behind her. He slammed his hand onto the back of her head knocking her out successfully. "Should have stayed with her Sesshomaru." Naraku smirked disappearing into the trees.

"Jenna!" Lord Sesshomaru screamed, he blinked and she was gone. "Oh shit" Kagome sighed. "Come on" Inuyasha said walking forwards. "Where are you going?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded. "To find Jenna, Kagome can you sense the jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked, "Yeah" Kagome whispered as they quickly left.


	13. Master Plan Beginning

**Master plan beginning **

"What do you want with me Naraku?" Jenna demanded, it was dark. Only one lit candle. She wasn't where he first kidnapped her, this was a new hiding spot. "I have plans for you Jenna" He smirked gently running a finger down her cheek. "Oh really? And what are those?" Jenna demanded. He took of his mask, his face was mutilated. "What happened to you?" Jenna demanded, "You're precious Sesshomaru and his brother. Not to mention that damn priestesses he runs around with." Naraku growled.

Naraku was weakening Jenna once again, not giving her food and water. Every day he criticize her, feed lies to her head of Lord Sesshomaru not coming for her. How he was happier to be rid of her. Kagome turning on her, never coming to help her. Her family not caring about her. "Even your father didn't care for you! Leaving you in that human world! How disgusting!" Naraku yelled. "What are you talking about?" Jenna demanded, this one made her curious. "Your father, that damn wolf demon that ran around with Sesshomaru's! After I killed your mother he tried to hide you in that filthy human world." Naraku shouted smacking her hard across the face. "That's my great grandfather now my father!" Jenna yelled spitting at him.

"No Jenna, that was all a lie. Your father went through the well and sacrificed his life to seal your powers and demon traits! Hoping that I could never find you! That pack of meat that you think is your family is simply the owners of the doorstep that your father left you on." Naraku sneered, "He hoped I wouldn't be able to find you, he didn't count on me going through the well as well. It was rather easy to find you, you smell so much like him" Naraku said grabbing a strand of hair. "It was easy to gain your trust, injuring myself so you would take pity on me." Naraku smirked cutting that strand of hair giving it to a woman behind him. She quickly left.

"Tell me Jenna, did you love me? Or do you still love me?" Naraku teased his face only inches from hers. "Go to hell Naraku!" Jenna spat, he chuckled wiping the spit off of his cheek. "Let me guess you care for Sesshomaru now, don't you?" He asked baiting her once again. She glared at him, causing him to laugh. "Then he should be on his way, doubt it though. Sesshomaru doesn't care for anyone" Naraku said leaving the room.


	14. Absorption

**Absorption**

"I found something" Inuyasha yelled causing Lord Sesshomaru to run to him, it was strands of Jenna's hair laying on a tree branch and the ground. "That bastard" Lord Sesshomaru whispered sniffing the strands. "He's leaving a trail." Lord Sesshomaru growled, throwing the strands of hair into the wind. "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, "He wants us to find her, he planted these hairs so we'll find them." Lord Sesshomaru growled walking forwards, Rin was waiting at his castle. For protection, Jaken followed Lord Sesshomaru.

Jenna opened her eyes slowly as she heard Naraku approaching her. "What do you want Naraku?" Jenna growled, "Your friends have entered the mountain" Naraku smirked his hand wrapping around her throat. "Time to do what you were born to." He smirked pulling her body against him but she didn't stop when her body encountered his, it continued to go through. He was absorbing her.

Smirking at his new body he left to deal with Inuyasha and his intruders. Once dealing with them he left the mountain to kill Kikyo. The real target of this plot. Smirking he watched as her body fell into the ravine. The dark liquid destroying her. Smirking he looked over his shoulder to see Lord Sesshomaru approaching. "Bout time that you came" Naraku smirked, "Where is she Naraku?" Lord Sesshomaru growled, "She's here" He smirked resting his hand on his chest. "You absorbed her?" Lord Sesshomaru growled sensing Jenna's demonic aura with in Naraku's. "She is quite powerful, a nice addition don't you think?" He asked, Lord Sesshomaru pulled his sword out and attacked Naraku. He smirked as he used Lord Sesshomaru's attack against him. "Wonderful powers don't you think?" Naraku smirked, "I'm not finished with you Naraku. Give her to me now" Lord Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru found a mate, how tragic" Naraku sneered extending his arm one of his claws extended getting ready for an attack. *Lord Sesshomaru!* Jenna screamed in her head she could watch Naraku but was powerless to stop it. Smirking he fired his attack but it suddenly stopped. He groaned and held his stomach. Groaning in pain a rather large slash appeared across his chest. Jenna emerged two sais in her hand she fell forwards out of Naraku and slammed into the ground. Naraku's eyes were wide as he saw Jenna slam into the ground clenching her father's sais. She was completely nude as she landed on her side her arms covering her chest. Her body instinctively curled around herself.

"You bitch" He snarled grabbing her before Lord Sesshomaru could act he throw her into the ravine. "Jenna!" Lord Sesshomaru yelled running towards her but Naraku attacked keeping him busy. "Lady Jenna!" Jaken yelled as he was helpless to watch as Jenna fell into the dark liquid much like Kikyo had. Seeing Jenna fall into the liquid Naraku's laughing figure disappeared. "Jenna!" Lord Sesshomaru yelled jumping down into the ravine landing on the dirt side. With a wave of his sword he knocked the liquid out of the ravine, casting it further down south. They're lying in the bottom of the ravine Jenna lay curled. Her two sais forming a cross and blue bubble around her. Protecting her from the liquid. "Jenna" He whispered grabbing a hold of her. He jumped out of the ravine landing next to Jaken.

His eyes widened as he watched the sais disappear into her arms. Shocked he pulled his fur off and wrapped it around Jenna to cover her. "Jenna! Jenna!" Lord Sesshomaru shouted as Inuyasha ran up to them. He noticed Jenna and Lord Sesshomaru first, then when Jenna opened her eyes slowly Inuyasha noticed Kikyo's broken bow lying on the ground. He walked over to it picking it up, looking over the edge he watched as a soul collector disappeared with hers. Kagome and the others weren't far behind. Jenna was too weak to walk, Naraku had taken all of her power.

"How is she?" Kagome asked running up to Jenna. "Fine but exhausted, she needs her rest." Lord Sesshomaru said watching as Jenna's eyes fluttered closed. "Father...father" She kept whispering. That's when Kagome noticed Inuyasha and the bow. "Inuyasha? Did something happen to Kikyo?" She asked already knowing the answer. Lord Sesshomaru stood up and started to walk away with Jaken. "Sesshomaru! Did you just watch her die?" Inuyasha growled, "He went to great lengths to kill that woman. It was Naraku and you who killed her Inuyasha. You are the one who didn't save her. Inuyasha blame yourself rather than take your anger out on me. I suggest you go after Naraku." Lord Sesshomaru said as him and Jaken disappeared in the dust.


	15. Confusing Dreams and Stumbled Upon Truth

**Confusing Dreams and Stumbled Upon Truths**

"Will she be alright Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, Lord Sesshomaru looked down at him. He was rather worried for Jenna. He was ringing his hands and clenching his stick. He smirked at him, no matter how much they fought he was truly worried for her. "She should be fine. Just needs some rest and food." Lord Sesshomaru said, watching her. She kept muttering "father, father."

"What is she dreaming about?" Jaken asked, "More importantly why is she dreaming about her father?" Lord Sesshomaru asked. The next morning her eyes opened with the dawn. She smiled slightly as she saw Lord Sesshomaru fast asleep in his chair her right hand clenched in his. Jaken and Rin were curled up on the end of the bed fast asleep. She held back the tears at the love she felt from this group. She hadn't known them long and here they were. Chasing down Naraku to bring her back safely home. "Glad to see your awake" Lord Sesshomaru whispered, Jenna looked over at him to see his tired gold eyes relieved that she was awake. "How long was I out?" She asked "A good while" Lord Sesshomaru said standing up. Letting go of her hand he helped her sit up.

"How do you feel?" He asked sitting down next to her. "Tired and my arms are soar" She said rubbing her forearms. "They should be," Lord Sesshomaru smiled at her, "Do you remember what happened?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "Bits and pieces of it. Naraku said something about my family not really being my family. That my great grandfather was actually my father. And a lot of other nonsense" She said dismissing it immediately. Lord Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but decided to hold off on telling her their theory till she felt much better. "No I meant with you coming out of Naraku" Lord Sesshomaru said watching her carefully. "Yeah..." Jenna said thinking hard. "Sais came out of my..." She started feeling her arms "You're forearms" Lord Sesshomaru said taking her forearm in his hand and inspecting it. Not a single mark or scar was on her arm.

"Quite interesting" Lord Sesshomaru said laying her arm back down next to her. "Jenna" Lord Sesshomaru started but she interrupted him. "Thank you" She said catching him off guard. He ruffled his eyebrows. "For what?" He asked confused. "For coming back for me." Jenna clarified, "If you wish as soon as I am able to walk I'll leave for the well." Jenna said looking away from him. She had to force the words out angrily. "Jenna of course I'd come for you. Know that I did what I did to protect you. Nothing would please me more than for you to stay. For you to stay with me here. Besides the way I figure it this place is the only home you have left." He said softly brushing his fingers against her face. He noticed a tear at the corner of her eye. He quickly wiped it away.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" Jenna said wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. "Anything for you Jenna. Anything" Lord Sesshomaru whispered hugging her tightly to him. "Just please, please don't do that to me again Lord Sesshomaru" Jenna said quietly. He tightened his arms against her crushing her against his chest. "I won't Jenna, I promise" He whispered quietly hugging her tightly, crushing her against his chest. Jenna looked up at Lord Sesshomaru, his eyes were kind and soft. His sweet intoxicating scent filled her nose as his face lowered to hers. He cradled her cheek with his hand their lips brushing lightly.

Butterflies exploded in Jenna's stomach, her lips gliding against his wanting more. One hand hesitantly reached up to the back of his neck. Clutching his skin and hair in her hand to help keep them together. Hearing a soft noise it caused Jenna's ear to twitch attracting Lord Sesshomaru's attention. He broke the kiss off looking behind him. Rin was moving around, she was slowly starting to wake up. Lord Sesshomaru looked back over to her kissing her forehead. "Later, get some rest" he said laying her back down against her pillows gently.

"I will, I want to get a bath first though." She said Lord Sesshomaru nodded, walking to the door he called in some maids to help Jenna to the bath. Rin was already up by the time Jenna made it into the bath happily. "Do you need any help Jenna?" Rin asked causing Jenna to giggle. "What you want to take a bath with me?" Jenna giggled looking over at the shy giggling Rin. "Come on in Rin" Jenna laughed happily watching Rin undress quickly and jump in the bath with her. Smirking they happily took a bath while swimming around and playing.

"Girls are you ready for breakfast?" Lord Sesshomaru asked knocking on the door. Smiling the two girls laughed. "Yeah we'll be right there!" Jenna shouted back, "Alright, breakfast will be on the patio" Lord Sesshomaru said leaving the room. Rin quickly wrapped herself into a robe and ran into her room to get dressed while Jenna got dressed herself. Smirking they sat down outside at the rather large white table. "What is the plan for today Lord Sesshomaru?" Jenna smirked at him, "More training, I want to know if you can get those Sais out again." He smirked at her happily, "Well it's worth a shot" She said smirking right back at him.

After breakfast they were once again fighting it out. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't taking it easy on her today. After an hour he decided fist fighting wasn't going to do it. Taking her outside he pulled his sword out. "Defend this" He smirked sending a smaller attack of his blue dragon towards her. He watched as her eyes widened but lost her in the blue light. The blue light surrounded her without thinking she cut the blue light away. Growling she launched herself at Lord Sesshomaru her sais out and he blocked with his sword. "So that's how to do it." Lord Sesshomaru smirked, the two kept fighting so Jenna could practice with her sais.


	16. Near Drowning and New Powers

**Near Drowning and New Powers**

"Why are we doing this?" Jaken complained angrily, as they walked through the forest. "Because Kagome needs help" Jenna said as they were walking past a ravine. Rin was currently walking the edge laughing. The water was rushing quite fast in the ravine. "Be careful Rin" Lord Sesshomaru said glancing over his shoulder. "Duck!" Jenna screamed grabbing Rin and ducking down. A white blast flew over their heads. Looking over monks surrounded them. Lord Sesshomaru growled drawing out his sword. "Let the child go demon" one of the monks snarled holding a staff. "Let the child go now" he growled again. "Why so you can hurt her? I don't think so" Jenna growled hiding Rin behind her back.

Lord Sesshomaru stood in front of them protectively. "You're in over your head" Lord Sesshomaru growled dangerously. "Oh we doubt that" The head monk snarled with a wave of his staff he slammed it into the ground a rather hard wind wave flew towards them. "Shit" Jenna yelled as it knocked the two girls into the ravine. Lord Sesshomaru looked over and saw them falling into the ravine. His eyes widened, reaching his hand out he just missed them. He killed the monks rather quickly, running down the ravine he followed Jenna and Rin.

The two girls hit the water, separating on impact. Jenna kicked off the bottom of the ravine, breaking the surface she looked around for Rin. "Rin!" Jenna yelled looking around frantically. "She can't swim!" Lord Sesshomaru yelled from above. Freaking out she dived under the water. Finding the little girl struggling under the water. Jenna grabbed her lifting her head above the surface. "We have to teach you how to swim" Jenna said as the two girls were being pulled in the current. "Jenna climb the wall, it ends in a waterfall!" Lord Sesshomaru yelled, looking ahead he was right. Freaking out she couldn't get to the side. Rin started crying fearing death. "It's okay Rin, we won't let you die" Jenna promised, seeing a rock ahead. She grabbed onto it. Placing her feet just right she jumped off but a wolf landed on the rock wall. Rin holding onto the excess fur around the neck. "Hold on Rin" Jenna told her as she struggled up the wall. Lord Sesshomaru stopped waiting at the top for them.

"My lord! Look!" Jaken cried pointing up the ravine. A monk stood there with his staff. He moved it causing a rather large all of water rushing towards them. "Jenna faster!" Lord Sesshomaru yelled frantically. Looking over she saw the wall of water, it was moving too fast, she wouldn't make it. Making up her mind she grabbed Rin by the back of her kimono. "Lord Sesshomaru, catch!" Jenna yelled throwing Rin towards him. Rin screamed as she launched through the air, she felt Lord Sesshomaru's warm embrace. "Got you" Lord Sesshomaru said, she looked down in time to see the wall of water broadside Jenna. "No" Lord Sesshomaru yelled following the wave, he helplessly watched as Jenna was caught in the water and went over the waterfall.

Jenna woke up two hours later laying on the bank of the water, weakened she stepped forwards hiding herself against a tree incase passing demons or humans for that matter came by while she waited for Lord Sesshomaru. "My lord I found her!" She heard Jaken yell, she quickly felt Lord Sesshomaru's arms around her. "Jenna!" Lord Sesshomaru said shaking her, "Jenna!" He called again, Jenna's eyes opened slowly. "I'm fine, just tired" She said relaxing into his arms. Her head resting against his shoulder. He sighed softly happy to have her back and safe. Lord Sesshomaru lifted her up gently and set her down on the two headed dragon.

"You sure you're alright?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "Fine just really exhausted. That took a lot out of me." Jenna said falling backwards slightly. Lord Sesshomaru caught her. "Great" Lord Sesshomaru said catching her. "Just lean forwards against the dragon" Lord Sesshomaru said, instantly Jenna wrapped her arms loosely around its neck. "What's going on with Kagome?" Jenna asked, "That mongrel, he was influenced to believe that woman was still alive. Leaving Kagome and her companions to find her. Which resulted in Kagome getting kidnapped and almost turned into completely evil by Naraku's offspring." Lord Sesshomaru explained. "Oh poor Kagome is she all right?" Jenna asked worried for her friend. "She's fine now. Inuyasha went back and saved her but she's rather worn out. When she wakes up she's going to have a rough time dealing with Inuyasha. Thought she might need a friend." Lord Sesshomaru told her softly.

Jenna rested against the dragon as she smiled at Lord Sesshomaru. He was hard on the inside but Jenna knew he was soft and thoughtful. No matter what he said she knew that he would always be there to protect her and Rin. Not to mention Jaken. She thought he just wouldn't voice it in case we could be used against him. As a weak spot in the Great Lord Sesshomaru's defenses. "Rest Jenna." Lord Sesshomaru told her seeing her eyelids closing and her fighting to keep them open. "Your first transformation took a lot out of you. That's to be expected. We'll work on it more when we return to the castle." Lord Sesshomaru told her, Jenna nodded. Yawning she fell into a fitful sleep.

Waking up she rolled over to see Kagome in her bed as well starring at her. "Hey girl" Jenna smiled at her. "Hey" Kagome said half heartedly back. Jenna smiled softly at her. "Hey at least he came back for you" Jenna whispered to her. "Yeah I know, but he'll never get over Kikyo." Kagome said close to tears. Jenna sat up and hugged her. "I know Kagome. But if you love Inuyasha then you're going to have to except that." Jenna told her, "Kikyo was Inuyasha's first love. He's always going to have that connection to her. Just like he'll always have a connection to you. Just give him time Kagome." Jenna told her brushing her fingers through Kagome's hair. "I know but it's just really hard." Kagome said softly.

"Well let's go see what Rin's doing okay? There's a field not far that we can just relax and chill in the sun huh?" Jenna asked trying to cheer her up. Kagome nodded, standing up they walked outside. Only for Jenna to pause. Inuyasha was waiting for her. "Kagome can I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome sighed and nodded. Jenna squeezed her hand then followed Lord Sesshomaru's and Rin's scent. They were already in the field relaxing. "Jenna!" Rin smiled happily running up to her. "Do you feel better?" Rin asked, "much better!" Jenna smiled sitting down next to Lord Sesshomaru. She was still rather weak from that transformation.


	17. A serving of ease dropping all around

**A serving of Ease dropping all around?**

"How is Kagome?" Rin asked, "Let's go find out" Jenna smirked as she stood up, Rin and Jenna quickly snuck off to find Inuyasha and Jenna. "What are you doing?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "Shh! We're spying!" Jenna smirked looking through the trees and seeing Inuyasha and Kagome now cuddling. "Oh see he can be affectionate!" Jenna said eyeing Lord Sesshomaru. He glared at her before they stomped off causing her to giggle. Smirking they also let the two have their privacy. After dinner Jenna decided to take a bath. Kagome and Rin joined her in the river. It was slightly cold but still fine.

They quickly got in. "So everything between you and Inuyasha was settled?" Jenna asked, "Yeah I'm still upset with him but I can't help it. Inuyasha will always care for Kikyo." Kagome said sadly, "He cares for you to Kagome" Jenna said, "I know that I know. But if there's the slightest chance that Kikyo was alive he'd go to her." Kagome said washing her hair. "Yes but he also came for you as well." Rin said, "True but..." Kagome sighed not quite sure how to express it. "I know what you mean Kagome" Jenna said quite sadly. "Yeah it must be difficult with Sesshomaru" Kagome said, "Very" Jenna said sighing. "I mean I like the quieter guys, it's more fun to tease them. It's more of a challenging game, you know? But Lord Sesshomaru, I can't tell if he likes me or not sometimes." Jenna sighed flicking her hair onto her back. "You know he does Jenna. Lord Sesshomaru was mad when we were looking for you." Rin told her. "I know. Sometimes I can tell he cares. Other times I can't. He gets so cold and distant." Jenna said, glancing over she saw Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hiding behind a bush. She smiled and nodded towards Kagome.

Kagome followed her eyes, smiling slightly they continued with their bath ignoring the boys. "I'm sure Sesshomaru cares for you" Kagome told her, Jenna sighed. "I don't know Kagome. At least you have Inuyasha, you get to hold hands and cuddle." Jenna said sighing. "You don't know what it's like with Inuyasha. Sometimes he's all about me other's it's Kikyo this Kikyo that! I swear I know it's bad of me but I'm sort of relieved that Kikyo's gone" Kagome sighed sinking into the water. "Kagome, Inuyasha follows you around like a lost dog! He's head over heels for you. He's just like his brother and can't express it at all!" Jenna groaned also sinking into the water. "Rin you are so lucky that you don't have to worry about this kind of thing" Jenna sighed looking over at Rin. She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You can come out now boys!" Jenna yelled at them. Laughing she turned around making sure her hair covered her. Her ears up and amused by they're actions. Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood up, the both were blushing slightly. Lord Sesshomaru just walked away while Inuyasha glared back at them. "Dinner's ready!" He yelled stomping after Lord Sesshomaru back down to the village. Jenna sighed, she didn't know what she was hoping for. But some kind of reaction would have been nice.

Sighing she turned back around stepping out of the water she got dressed. Kagome and Rin followed after her. "Are you all right Jenna?" Rin asked, "Yeah. I don't know, just was hoping for something. You know?" Jenna sighed, "I know Jenna I know" Kagome sighed also as they walked into the village. Sighing they walked into the hut and sat down for dinner. Jenna walked towards the empty space next to Lord Sesshomaru. He moved his Yukata sleeve off of the seat so she could sit. Seeing an empty seat across from the table, she walked right around Lord Sesshomaru and sat next to Sango instead. Lord Sesshomaru confused slightly followed her with his eyes, amusement and confusion clouding them. Sango was surprised that Jenna sat next to her but was happy all the same.

They quickly at, Jenna noticed that Kagome was giving Inuyasha the cold shoulder as well. "Jenna can we catch fire flies after dinner?" Rin asked excitedly, "Of course Rin. Would you like to come Kagome and Sango?" Jenna asked ignoring all the males. Inuyasha huffed infuriated about how this was playing out. The girls quickly finished their dinner and headed into the meadows. All the girls carried jars to catch the fire flies. "What is wrong with them?" Inuyasha growled. Muroku started laughing at the boys. "It's quite obvious" he chuckled, "What?" Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru both growled.

"Do you dare suggest to give Lord Sesshomaru advice on Lady Jenna? He doesn't need advice from a womanizer that can get any woman to eat out of the palm of his hand..." Jaken trailed on, "Well on another note it just might do you some good Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken muttered. Lord Sesshomaru glared at him, "Well to start Kagome doesn't feel wanted by you Inuyasha. Don't interrupt!" He muttered seeing Inuyasha open his mouth to say something. "You have to make her feel wanted by your Inuyasha. The girls can only go so far. If you don't watch it she'll just go back through that well and never come back!" Muroku said quite harshly. "As for Jenna, she needs to know that you care about her Lord Sesshomaru. It's obvious that her and Rin are weak points for you whether you admit it or not your opponents know it. Especially Naraku. It's so up and down with her feelings that she can't tell how you feel about her. True there's sexual tension there and she feels that and she knows that sometimes you can to. But if she bottles it all up it's going to come out in her heat and everyone knows what kind of damage that can do." Muroku said, Lord Sesshomaru acted like he didn't pay attention as he watched the moon rise.


	18. Heat

**Heat**

He kept his ears and senses wide to include the meadows. To keep an eye on the girls. "Jenna are you alright?" Kagome whispered as Jenna fell to one knee. Her jar smacking on the ground and opening up letting all the fire flies she caught go free. "Fine...just hot...so hot" Jenna complained pulling on the neck of her kimono. Sango and Kagome immediately helped her stand up. Jenna was breaking out into a sweat. "We have to get you back" Kagome whispered as the girls quickly made it back to the hut. "What's wrong?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded catching Jenna when she tripped falling forwards. He cradled her against his chest before he froze. "Jaken, get her away now!" He yelled but by then it was too late. Jenna's eyes were sparkling pink, her face flushed as she launched herself out of Lord Sesshomaru's arms jumping into the trees. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't resist, he was growling his eyes starting to glow pink himself. "Oh no" Jaken muttered but before he could do anything Lord Sesshomaru had given chase.

"What is it Jaken?" Kagome demanded, "Her heat" Muroku answered before Jaken could. All the girls instantly blushed, "Oh wait...but can't they...?" Sango started but Muroku shook his head. "They can't control it. It's too deep rooted into their instincts. There's nothing we can do not to prevent this" Muroku said, Inuyasha smiled as he watched Jenna flying through the trees, her gate wide and erratic. A white flash chasing after her, just a fraction of a second behind. "Aren't heats dangerous?" Kagome asked, she didn't know much about the subject.

"Yes, Jenna will run far with Lord Sesshomaru chasing. He has to catch her to mate. But it's not that easy." Muroku blushed slightly at having to explain this. "She'll fight" Inuyasha smiled. "The two will fight and Lord Sesshomaru will have to win to mate with her." Inuyasha smiled. "Why fight?" Kagome asked, "Because when two demons are about to mate, it's a test if you will. Their instincts want them to mate with the best, the strongest. The one that can pass on strong traits to the child to help the child survive in this world." Inuyasha explained. "Is it like that when a demon mates with a human?" Kagome asked before she could stop herself. "No, when a demon mates with a woman it's consensual." Inuyasha told her. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Sango asked, "No. Once Lord Sesshomaru catches her it will be much too dangerous to be anywhere near them. They will turn on their friends in a second. When a demon is in heat they become completely irrational." Muroku told her sitting down watching the moon rise.

Jenna jumped out of the trees running across the stream, her body was on fire. Her legs pushing her forwards, her hair whipping behind her leaving her scent for Lord Sesshomaru to follow. Her claws dug into the ground as she flew across the ground, the wind rushing against her giving her encouragement to go faster. Her instincts completely in control. Jenna was too wrapped up in the freedom to notice Lord Sesshomaru chasing after her. She rounded through a natural hot springs when she noticed Lord Sesshomaru's presence. She instantly jumped over a hot spring landing on the balls of her feet she had her sais out ready to fight. Instantly she attacked Lord Sesshomaru, it caught his yukata sleeve ripping it.

Jenna growled fierily, Lord Sesshomaru landed a few feet away giving a growling challenge back. Jenna knew she never wanted to attack Lord Sesshomaru like this but every instinct in her body was telling her to fight. Lord Sesshomaru launched at her, he wasn't trying to do harm to her but to catch her instead. Jenna turned at the last second dodging out of his arms. He came around again but Jenna dodged out of the way. It was a dance between the two, their movements quite precise and quick but Lord Sesshomaru a tad to slow. She snickered as she made to start running again. She turned on the spot getting ready to fire like a shot when she felt two arms wrap around her. She saw white hair before she was tackled into the hot water. Her claws wrapped around his throat ready to choke the life out of him but Lord Sesshomaru's lips sealed over hers tightly. Instantly Jenna's hand changed into a caress against his skin. Instantly the heat swelled over her body and the contact of Lord Sesshomaru's skin was the only thing that cooled it down.

She instantly had her legs wrapped around his waist, Lord Sesshomaru's hand clenched onto her kimono and ripping it open slamming her back hard against the rocks surrounding the hot water. Jenna's hands tightened on his Yukata instantly taking off his armor, she was completely lost in his golden eyes and the burning heat that was eating her inside out.


	19. Afterglow and awkward good mornings

**Afterglow and awkward good mornings**

Jenna woke up two morning's later half out of the hot spring curled up on rock that was warmed by the sun. She lifted her head to find out it wasn't a rock she was laying on but Lord Sesshomaru. Surprised she jumped up turning away from his still slumbering form. At her movement her muscles still rather soar seized up and she collapsed into the water. The movement caused him to wake, he stirred slightly then sat up behind her. Jenna had pulled her arms up over her chest to help cover her. She blushed as the memories of last night came flooding back. She glanced over her shoulder to see Lord Sesshomaru's cool stare back at her. She noticed that a hand the same size as hers left a imprint on his throat, assessing the rest of him she noticed scratches and different bruises. Blushing she turned her head to look at herself, she had different bruises and scratches crisscrossing her body as well.

What was she going to say? What could she say? She heard Lord Sesshomaru stand up, he walked a couple steps before coming back. She felt her kimono as Lord Sesshomaru draped it around her. She blushed and took it. Okay the silent game it was. The two quickly got dressed then headed back to the village.

The two didn't exchange any words as they walked, Jenna felt her left shoulder. No mark. She sighed slightly depressed by the news. Then she quickly got even more depressed at being depressed in the first place. She blushed as she noticed just how far the two ran. They came to a small river, Lord Sesshomaru paused to look for a bridge for Jenna to walk across so she wouldn't have to get wet. Sighing she just jumped across it and kept walking. Lord Sesshomaru landed softly behind her, he gave her one look before taking the lead again. Finally they made it back to the village.

"Jenna! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled running up to them, she quickly gave Jenna a hug. "Hi Rin, sorry about taking off like that. Did you have fun?" Jenna asked, "Yes! We went and caught more fire flies" Rin started quickly babbling about how her day was. Jenna smiled, it was easy to be around Rin, she didn't have to make conversation back. Rin would just chatter away. Sango and Kagome on the other hand were more perceptive. "Rin why don't you go show Lord Sesshomaru your fire flies?" Kagome asked, "Oh yes of course!" Rin smiled quickly running up to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked Jenna nodded as the three girls walked a good distance away. Sitting down the meadows Jenna found herself playing with the flowers. "It was incredible, I can't even describe it" Jenna blushed. "But we woke up this morning and he hasn't said a word. Nothing at all. He'll give me a glance every now and then but that's it. Do I really mean so little to him?" She demanded, she felt worthless. A one night stand to Lord Sesshomaru. She growled out in frustration as she noticed that she had crushed the flowers in her hands. Throwing the petals to the side she wrapped her arms around her knees laying her head on them trying to keep the tears away. "Oh Jenna" The girls instantly cooed hugging her.

"There's nothing you could have done to prevent this" Kagome told her, "He cares for you Jenna. I'm sure of it!" Sango told her, "Yeah he probably just doesn't know how to show it" Kagome explained. "Have you tried talking to him about it?" Sango asked, "It's to embarassing" Jenna muttered as the tears started to fall. She froze as the wind blew Lord Sesshomaru's scent across her nose. The two girls froze next to her. "We'll let you two talk this out" Kagome said as her and Sango got up and walked away.

She felt Lord Sesshomaru sit down next to her. Jenna tried to stop herself from crying. To pull it together. Angrily she wiped away her tears turning her back on him looking in another direction. "Just answer me this Lord Sesshomaru, how many women have you mated with?" Jenna asked before she could stop herself. "One" Lord Sesshomaru told her, his voice was trying to be soft, understanding. Jenna tried hard to keep the tears away at the news. "What was she like?" Jenna found herself asking.

"A strong woman, demon for that matter. Very beautiful, smart. Anything I could ever hope for in a mate." Lord Sesshomaru said, "What happened to her?" Jenna asked, "I wasn't ready to commit. So I sent her away. Though fate ended up brining us together again. We just couldn't stay away from each other. I tried to stay detached so she wouldn't get hurt. Wouldn't be targeted to be used against me. But nature knew better, we mated and somewhere along the line I displeased her." Lord Sesshomaru whispered his hand gently blushing against her hair. So beautiful, she smelled of honey. Sweet and intoxicating but thick it coating his mouth and throat to the point of suffocation. A taste he'd never be able to forget. Bringing a lock of hair to his lips and kissing it gently.

A gesture so tender that it surprised her. "And what happened to this woman?" Jenna asked, Lord Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. "I vowed to never let her go. Never to let her be in the arms of another man. To stay with me" Lord Sesshomaru whispered. Tears instantly swept down her face as she turned on the spot wrapping her arms around Lord Sesshomaru. "But we didn't leave a mark?" Jenna asked confused, "Yes because we weren't sure of our feelings for each other. The next heat Jenna and I'll mark you as mine" he promised. "Lord Sesshomaru" Jenna smiled kissing his neck reverently.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Jenna demanded, "What was I supposed to say?" He asked her. "I don't know" Jenna confessed, "Well neither did I. I never dreamed that by not saying anything it would trouble you so." He said gently kissing her temple softly. "I thought you didn't want me, that I had done something wrong. That it didn't mean as much to you as it did to me" Jenna sighed ashamed hiding into his neck. "That was your first heat correct Jenna?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, Jenna blushed widely but nodded. "I knew it was your first, and for it be so rough, so wild and erotic. It felt as if I was taking advantage of you Jenna. You didn't know what was happening. We didn't see the signs. It must have been terrifying for you. And to wake up next to me like that. What could I have said to that?" He asked, Jenna nodded. She understood now. "Lord Sesshomaru, feel free to take advantage" Jenna laughed as she felt a light nip of his teeth on her ear. "Watch what you say Jenna. I'm not used at having to exercise control like this." He told her sighing.

"Are you coming?" Kagome asked them, "For what?" Jenna asked. "We're going to hunt down Naraku" Kagome explained, Jenna looked at Lord Sesshomaru at that. "No, we'll hunt separately." Lord Sesshomaru said, Jenna nodded smiling slightly to herself. She knew it was pushing the limit just being around Inuyasha this long. "Don't worry, we'll see you soon" Jenna promised Kagome hugging her. "Take care of her Inuyasha" Jenna growled at him before hugging Sango and saying their goodbyes. Inuyasha huffed as they started to walk away.


	20. Fainting

**Fainting**

"Jenna you will make a wonderful mother." Jaken started, but before he could finish Lord Sesshomaru had hit Jaken on the head rather hard. He yelped jumping holding his head. "What do you mean?" Jenna asked confused. "Nothing Jenna. Don't pay any attention to Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru told her. Jenna curious grabbed Lord Sesshomaru's sleeve. "Sesshomaru?" Jenna asked softly her eyes disarming him. "Two demons go into heat to conceive Jenna. To procreate" Lord Sesshomaru explained. "And after a mating heat like that well...there isn't a doubt in mind that you are now carrying." Lord Sesshomaru explained. Jenna froze, her eyes going wide. Her knees buckling underneath her as her vision faded out.

Jenna woke up laying on her bed. Looking around the room was empty. Surprised she sat up. She jumped when she felt something from inside her stomach kick her. Looking down she saw a huge pregnant stomach. At that moment the door opened, two white haired twin boys ran up to her jumping up on the bed. "Mommy!" They cried. Jenna couldn't help it. She started screaming holding her head. She sat upright in bed screaming her head off. Lord Sesshomaru instantly had his arms around her. "Your all right Jenna" Lord Sesshomaru told her, it took Jenna a minute to stop screaming. To realize that it was all just a dream. She bent down touching her stomach, double checking to make sure it's flat and not round with pregnancy.

"I'm fine, just had a bad dream." She said shaking her head, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "What happened?" Jenna demanded sitting back against the pillows. "Jaken mentioned that you most likely are with child and you passed out." Lord Sesshomaru said, Jenna nodded. Standing up she walked into her closet. Someone had changed her into a sleeping kimono. "Do you detest being pregnant with my child that much?" He asked in the direction of the closet. She froze. "Sesshomaru it's not what you think, it has nothing do with you" Jenna said. She was just scared to death of being pregnant period. She was kind of happy about thinking it was Lord Sesshomaru's child. She found herself resting her hand on her stomach smiling slightly. "Now that's a glow I'm not used to seeing" Lord Sesshomaru smiled softly leaning against the doorway.

Jenna's head shot up looking at him. Blushing she looked away pulling her shirt on. "Why aren't you wearing one of the kimono's?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "It's too hot for them" Jenna said turning around in her jean cut off shorts. Lord Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at seeing her exposed legs, the night before instantly started to weigh on his mind. "What are you thinking Lord Sesshomaru?" Jenna laughed knowing exactly what he was thinking. Giggling Jenna left the room heading outside. She sighed, a storm was coming. The clouds strong and purple rolled across the sky. Lord Sesshomaru stood next to her. "What do you plan on staying out here through the storm?" Lord Sesshomaru asked smirking down at her.

"Maybe" Jenna smiled back at him, instantly Lord Sesshomaru had her in his library in a new soft comfy pillows. Confused she looked up at him, "So you can watch the storm but stay out of the rain. Can't have you catching a cold." He said Jenna smiled as she shivered slightly. Lord Sesshomaru instantly had blankets wrapped around her. She raised an eyebrow at him as Rin sat down next to her. Lord Sesshomaru sat down on his own pillow with a book. Master Jaken chuckled and left the room.


	21. Emptiness

**Emptiness**

Rin and Jenna decided to do some sketching while they watched the storm. Jenna jumped when Jaken stormed into the room. The doors slamming open. "What is it Jaken?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded, quite annoyed by the way he ran in. He was panting holding his stick. "Kagome...she's in trouble..." Jaken panted, "What?" Jenna demanded standing up. "Where is she?" Jenna demanded, "By the sea" Jaken said pointing in a direction. Without delay Jenna was out of the room, she had a horse saddled and was on it when Lord Sesshomaru caught up to her. "Jenna get off the horse" Lord Sesshomaru told her. "No, Kagome needs me. Now either grab one and come along or wait here!" Jenna yelled giving the mustang a sharp touch of her heels as they flew out of the stables, kicking mud as they went. Lord Sesshomaru growled, "Jaken stay here with Rin!" Lord Sesshomaru yelled grabbing his own horse and chasing after her.

"She is quite unique" Jaken said, "haven't seen Lord Sesshomaru that infatuated in a long time." Rin smiled and went back into the house. Lord Sesshomaru finally caught up to Jenna. "At least slow down" Lord Sesshomaru said as rain pelted against them. "No!" Jenna yelled making the mustang run faster. Jenna's eyes widened as lighting filled the night sky, blinding her for a second by the brightness. In another flash the horse reared up seeing they were on a cliff face. Screaming Jenna fell off the scared horse as thunder ripped across the skies. Her back slammed into the mud hard catching a hoof into her stomach. Screaming out in pain she rolled over away from the horse. Instantly Lord Sesshomaru was at her side as more thunder ripped through scaring the horses enough that they ran into the forest still bucking.

"Are you all right?" Lord Sesshomaru yelled, quickly checking her. Jenna held her bleeding stomach screaming. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes widened in fear at seeing all the blood. He had his arms wrapped around her tightly lifting her off the ground. A blue sphere surrounded them flying through the air. They landed at the castle. Jenna's screams echoed off the walls as Lord Sesshomaru rushed her to her room. Rin quickly chased after them. A couple women as well ran into the room.

They gently shoved Lord Sesshomaru out of the room. Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken paced outside the room. After an half an hour Jenna had stopped screaming, two hours later they women were leaving the room. All except Rin. "How is she?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded from the eldest woman. She was quite elderly but had a kind face. "Lady Jenna is well my lord. She'll be up and walking tomorrow." The old lady smiled kindly. "And the child?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, he had doubts that the baby would be able to survive that, all that blood. The lady made a sad face at having to report on that news. "I apologize my lord, the baby was lost. But she will be able to try again on her next heat. Though the next time she is with child, she will have to be much more careful." The old woman said, Lord Sesshomaru sighed dismissing the old woman.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he was growing quite fond of the idea of being a father. Sighing he entered the room, Jenna was sleeping in bed, Rin sitting on the bed with her braiding her hair. Rin looked up at him entering. She immediately stood up and ran over to him. "She wanted me to tell you Lord Sesshomaru that she's deeply sorry. She kept screaming and crying so they knocked her out. She should be awake in the morning." Rin told him, Lord Sesshomaru nodded. "Keep her safe Rin. I'm putting you in charge of her" Lord Sesshomaru said kissing Jenna softly. "Where are you going my lord?" Rin asked, "To help this Kagome. Jenna almost died getting to her." Lord Sesshomaru said taking Jaken and leaving the house.

Jenna woke up the next morning in tears. She was quite upset that Lord Sesshomaru had left. She calmed down slightly when Rin told her why but it still didn't help. Jenna had gotten used to the idea of the baby, she wanted the baby. True she could always get pregnant again but she wanted that specific baby and she'd never have it. Rin didn't know what to do, she tried cheering her up, tried bringing her food. Rin couldn't even get her out of bed. Rin was relieved when Lord Sesshomaru came home. She even met him outside Jenna's room. "How is she?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded, "She's quite upset. I haven't been able to get her out of bed. She keeps crying all the time. She's all torn up about this my lord."

Rin quickly gushed, Lord Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Well then I shall take care of that." Lord Sesshomaru said brushing past Rin closing the door behind him. Lord Sesshomaru sighed at seeing Jenna curled up in the fetal position, rolled away from the sunlight. A pillow over her head as she tear up, she didn't want Lord Sesshomaru to see her like this. He sat down on the bed next to her, gently peeling the pillow off of her face. Laying it down next to her he gently brushed her hair from her face. "How is Kagome?" Jenna asked sniffling. "She's fine, it all worked out." Lord Sesshomaru said, "Come on, let's get you a quick bathe." Lord Sesshomaru said standing up only for Jenna to shake her head no. He sighed, "You're getting one whether you like it or not." He told her, she glared at him grabbing a hold of the blankets. "That's not going to help you." Lord Sesshomaru said picking her up tossing her over his shoulder. Easily ripping the blankets out of her hands. "Oh to bad, maybe if you had eaten you'd have the strength to fight with me." Lord Sesshomaru told her walking into the bathroom.

"Put me down!" Jenna yelled kicking and screaming. Lord Sesshomaru easily tossed her towards the water. Jenna grabbed a hold of him pulling him in with her. Thankfully he already had his swords and armor off. Grumbling Lord Sesshomaru stood up, completely soaked from head to toe. Lord Sesshomaru growled at Jenna slightly. He was not happy. "It's your fault!" She yelled at him diving trying to get away from him and out of the water. "No you don't!" Lord Sesshomaru yelled chasing after her. Grabbing her waist he pulled her back into the water and up against him. "You're are bathing whether you like it or not!" He yelled at her, pinning her arms at her waist. She growled dangerously at him. "Leave me alone!" She yelled at him, tears pouring down her cheeks. Lord Sesshomaru turned her around wrapping his arms around her, rocking her against him. "I know, Jenna I know. I wanted that baby too." He said quietly. "No you didn't! You left me as soon as you found out I wasn't carrying anymore! You don't care about me!" Jenna yelled slamming her hands against his chest.

He pulled her away from him, his hands clamped tightly around her arms shaking her. "What did you just say?" He growled dangerously. "I wanted that child! The only reason I left was to help your precious Kagome. I was so happy that you were carrying! Don't you dare tell me that I didn't care for you or the child!" Lord Sesshomaru yelled at her shaking her violently. "Don't you dare tell me that I don't care!" He growled at her. "Sesshomaru" Jenna completely broke down wrapping her arms around his waist and shaking violently from the tears. He sighed wrapping his arms around her, "It's all right Jenna. I know, I know." Lord Sesshomaru whispered softly cradling her against him.

He sat down on one of the rocks, pulling Jenna down onto his lap letting the warm water calm her down. "I feel empty, so alone. I hate this!" Jenna cried into Lord Sesshomaru's chest, he kissed the top of her head. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be yet Jenna, when your next heat comes we'll try again." Lord Sesshomaru told her, "I know but I don't want another child, I want that child!" Jenna said wiping the tears away. "I do too Jenna, but maybe we weren't meant to have that one." Lord Sesshomaru told her, Jenna nodded. She felt embarassed and ashamed for her behavior. She blushed at seeing Lord Sesshomaru still fully clothes but soaked. Jenna nodded and slid out of Lord Sesshomaru's embrace. "Okay I'll bathe then." Jenna smiled turning away from him. Lord Sesshomaru smiled at the slight blush on her cheeks. "Alright" Lord Sesshomaru said climbing out of the bath.

Jenna smiled slightly at Lord Sesshomaru telling her that he cared for her deeply and wanting to have a child with her. Blushing she took her clothes off and threw them to the side of the room and took her time in the bath. Once out of the bath she put on a light pink kimono with flowers on it and walked downstairs to get some food. She found Rin and the two sat outside and snacked on some ice cream. "So you're feeling much better today Lady Jenna?" Jaken asked, Jenna laughed "JAKEN!" Rin yelled pointing her spoon dangerously at him. Jenna laughed, "It's all right guys, I'm fine." Jenna told them smiling it off going back to her bowl of ice cream.


	22. Starting the Hunt

**Starting the Hunt**

The next day they took up the hunt for Naraku. They had come up to a village with Inuyasha and Kagome were just leaving. The other's trailing behind them. "What? A demon woman carrying a baby?" Jenna asked as Kagome filled them in on what was going on. "Kagra. Naraku's bitch." Lord Sesshomaru growled. "The baby is more evil than Kagra. We suspect even more evil then Naraku himself." Inuyasha said, sighing they quickly left for the temple. Upon arriving the monk was dead with world of the baby being dead as well.

"I doubt that baby is dead, it's a reincarnation. It's going to be harder to kill that baby." Jenna said pondering it. Rin shivered next to her. Jenna automatically put her hand on Rin to calm her. "Feel that?" Rin asked as a tremor ripped through them. Grabbing onto Lord Sesshomaru for balance she stayed on her feet. "What is that?" Kagome demanded, "It's Entei, they must have broken the seal!" One of the younger monks screamed, running out back towards the mountain.

They made it just in time to watch the demon horse rip through the hard rock. Inuyasha foolishly pulled out his sword. "Idiot" Lord Sesshomaru growled picking up Jenna and Rin and jumping out of the way. Jaken landed next to them. Lord Sesshomaru set Jenna down just as Entei started charging, turning at the last second she watched Entei's giant head slam into her. Screaming she held onto Entei's head as it flew through the air. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jenna yelled covering her mouth. Entei was spreading a thick purple smoke. Freaking out she pulled out one of her sais and stabbed into his shoulder. Entei reared up, flame filling the sky. Losing her grip she pulled the sais out of Entei's shoulder and doing a back flip landed on a tree branch. "JENNA!" Lord Sesshomaru yelled, in a second he was next to her.

"What now?" Jenna demanded watching Entei fly off. "He's going to meet up with his master." Lord Sesshomaru said quickly checking her for any damage before the other's ran over. "Let's go" Lord Sesshomaru said leading the group to the other shrine. Jenna was to occupied with what happened to let her mind concentrate on the task in front of her. Why did Entei charge her like that? Why her? There were quite a few others he could have done that, but he tried to kill her outright. "Concentrate Jenna" Lord Sesshomaru told her, Jenna looked up at him shocked but nodded. Putting the task of the why he had chosen her like that to finding a way on how to kill it. Though deep down she didn't want to, she didn't want to kill Entei. He was so wild and free, much like Lord Sesshomaru she thought. Untamed, dangerous and a fiery spirit.

"Look he's landing" Rin said pointing forwards. "Jaken, look after Rin. If any harm falls to her I will kill you." Jenna growled dangerously at him. Jaken nodded and pulled Rin to the side as they landed. They were too late, Entei had released his master. They watched as Inuyasha threw some blows with them. They decided to watch and asses how strong this man eating demon really is. Sighing they watched them get away. Running after them, they tracked them back to a burning village. Many humans were dead, Jenna's stomach went queasy at seeing all the blood and carcasses. Jenna sniffed the air, her muscles locked at smelling the mixed in scents with it.


	23. Possession

**Possession**

"Jenna what is it?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded, freezing she launched after the scents the group chasing after her. "Jenna!" Lord Sesshomaru yelled, Jenna used her advanced speed to make it there first. She stopped at a clearing. A woman and child stood there. Entei behind them. "Keep them busy Entei" The child whispered. Entei launched himself around Jenna to keep the other's distracted. The small boy stood twenty feet from the demon woman. Jenna froze at seeing the child. His white hair so similar, so similar to the man she loved. So similar to the child she lost. Reaching her hand forwards she took a hesitant step. Kagra instantly was on the offensive. "She is not threat Kagra." The boy said walking past her. He walked right up to Jenna. "Mother" The boy whispered, Jenna instantly broke down in tears wrapping her arms around the little boy.

Pulling him in close to her. "Why must you hide from me?" Jenna whispered to him. The little boy smiled, an evil plan in his mind. Jenna's eyes went dark, the same dark purple as his. Hand in hand they walked back to the battle scene. "Jenna!" Lord Sesshomaru yelled, stopping at seeing the boy holding onto Jenna's hand. Kagra hovering next to them. The rest of the gang froze at seeing Jenna's dark eyes. She didn't respond to them. "Why her?" Kagra demanded, "Enough with your questions Kagra." The boy growled, Entei stopped at seeing the boy holding Jenna's hand like that. He bent forwards, Jenna immediately sat on Entei's back pulling the boy up into her lap. "Jenna!" Lord Sesshomaru yelled pulling his sword out going to attack. But they had left before he could.

Jenna held onto the little boy, small green veins started spreading on her hands. Jenna still had that same dark look in her eyes. Kagra raised an eyebrow at Jenna's presence. The next day they landed at a small house. Jenna couldn't sit up straight anymore. The dark green veins had turned purple. They were slowly poisoning her. "What do you plan on doing with that girl?" Kagra asked, "None of your business Kagra" The little boy growled resting a hand on Jenna's head. Closing his eyes he searched through what Jenna saw.

She stood in a white mist. Tall bones stood around her. Slightly scared she looked up. Demon heads were flying around. Scared she kept herself hidden from the demon heads as she explored this area. The little boy opened his eyes, with a cunning smile on his face. "Look over her" The little boy commanded Kagra, mounting Entei he left. Lord Sesshomaru followed by Rin and Jaken. He figured that Naraku would know where Jenna was and he'd be the best bet to follow. Lord Sesshomaru never spoke to Jaken or Rin he was so furious with that little boy abducting Jenna like that.

"Why would Jenna even go near that boy?" Rin asked, "Are you an idiot Rin?" Jaken yelled at her, "A white haired boy? Of course Jenna would be a target for him. After losing her own child." Jaken yelled at the girl. Lord Sesshomaru growled at Jaken bringing his fist down hard on Jaken's head before walking away. "See Rin you have angered Lord Sesshomaru with your stupid questions!" Jaken yelled at the girl before noticing that he was yelling at thin air. Rin had already caught up to Lord Sesshomaru.


	24. Seriously

**Seriously?**

Jenna shivered as saw tall bones in front of her, the shape of a wolf's skull. She climbed her way into the skull sliding down the back of the eye bone she landed in a dull center. It was dark and empty. Smaller skulls and bones were under her feet. Ever step she took crunched from the bones underneath. "Jenna, so good to see you again." Turning on the spot she saw an older man standing there. His long white hair pulled back into a pony tail, armor clad, the same white fur on his back except two instead of one. A white scarf tied around his waist. "Who are you?" Jenna asked, but she knew the answer to that one as soon as she saw those gold eyes staring at her. The way they saw right through her, the captivating essence they held, the subtle nobility they commanded. The demon marks gently on his cheek."I know who you are" She whispered to him, he smiled back at her. "As I do you."

The little boy returned dismissing Kagra with a mission. He rested his hand on Jenna's head closing his eyes. He was watching her movements with in the mist. He was rather surprised to see her talking to this man. "How is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha doing?" He asked, "The same as always I'm afraid" Jenna said putting her hands into her pockets. He smiled at her, his finger gently brushed her cheek. "I'm sure some things have changed." He smiled his eyes scanning her, she blushed at the proximity of them. She backed up a little, he smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna asked him, "I am here to help" He said leaning against the wall. "Here" He said taking the white scarf off of his waist. He tied it in her hair, "There. You're as beautiful as your mother" She smiled up at him. "Really?" She asked, he nodded his hand trailing down the bow that was now in her hair. "Who was she?" Jenna asked, he sighed and made a face. "It's time for you to wake up." He said touching her forehead lightly and pushing her backwards. Jenna fell back and jumped when she encountered the hard wood floor of a cabin in the mountains.


	25. Trapped Again

**Trapped Again**

The dark purple veins gone. She jumped at seeing Naraku crouching in front of her. She backed up only to run into the little white haired boy. Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to run again but Naraku grabbed her. "Such a nice addition" He said ripping the white ribbon out of her hair. She screamed as he had pulled some hairs out. "Kagra make sure he finds this" he said tossing the ribbon to her. She tucked it into her kimono and left. "What do you want with me Naraku?" Jenna demanded, he traced his hand across her cheek. She ripped her face away from his hand, only causing him to smirk. "Back where you belong" He growled pulling her into him, absorbing her once again.

She shivered as she watched the world through Naraku's eyes. She was helpless as he was eaten by a giant bird. Only to cut the birds head off. She watched him taunt Inuyasha so he'd follow them. She shivered as they passed through into the netherworld. Once again she was facing the Great Dog Demon's grave. Helpless as her friends were ruthlessly attacked by diamonds.

"Do you smell that my lord?" Master Jaken asked as they walked next to an empty ravine. The wind blew Naraku's scent right across his nose. "Naraku" He growled, he paused at seeing a headless bird demon in front of them. The blood already drained and gone. "They've already passed into the netherworld Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and his friends chasing after him." Kagra said standing behind them. "My Lord has no interest in you Kagra!" Jaken yelled, only for Lord Sesshomaru to land in front of her. "You have Jenna's scent all over you." Lord Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh this could be it" She said pulling a white scarf out of her kimono and tossing it at him. Lord Sesshomaru froze at seeing it, the scent covered it was Jenna's. But also a familiar scent, that he hadn't smelt in a long time. But how could it be? "The door they used is already closed, but there is another doorway." Kagra said, Lord Sesshomaru turned away from her. "I have no interest in the netherworlds" Lord Sesshomaru said, he was still hunting that damn child. "Not even if it led you to your precious Jenna?" Kagra asked.

In a heartbeat he had his sword digging into her throat threateningly. "What do you know of Jenna?" He demanded, "Only that Naraku has absorbed her once again." Kagra said, "Where is this door?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, "It's very dangerous Lord Sesshomaru. I doubt even you would make it through alive." Kagra told him "Take me to this doorway" Lord Sesshomaru growled as he tucked the scarf into his yukata top.


	26. Sacrifices

**Sacrifices**

She watched as Kagome weakened the diamond creature for the jewel shard. She froze, not happy about this. She couldn't help, she felt so useless. Naraku waited till it was his time to strike before taking the jewel shard and injuring Inuyasha. Jenna froze as she felt a familiar presence, turning around she watched Lord Sesshomaru fly up to them. Naraku smirked at his pathetic attack. Jenna shivered as she watched Inuyasha's sword turn into solid diamonds. Before she knew what happened Naraku had brought her out. "Now you wouldn't kill one of your little friends would you?" He asked keeping Jenna paralyzed but visible. Lord Sesshomaru froze as did Inuyasha at the attack.

"Inuyasha do it! Attack Inuyasha!" Jenna yelled at him, "Inuyasha don't!" Kagome and Sango begged. "Don't worry I'm not going to" Inuyasha said. "You're going to miss the perfect chance to kill this bastard! Attack now!" Jenna yelled at them, "But Jenna" Kagome said, "Kagome trust me do it!" Jenna yelled at them. Inuyasha lifted his sword. "Inuyasha you can't possibly!" Muroku said, but with a wave of his sword diamonds flew towards them. Jenna waited till the last second, pulling her sais out she cut through Naraku's arms falling.

Jenna screamed till she felt Lord Sesshomaru's arms around her. He landed on a nearby rock. "I've got you" He promised her cradling her tight to his body. Everything just melted all she could focus on was Lord Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru" Jenna whispered resting her hand on his face. "Really? Sesshomaru?" Jenna asked tracing his face "it's really me" he smiled at her. "Oh I have something of yours" he said pulling the white scarf out of his yukata top. "Actually that really belongs to you. After all it is your father's." Jenna said smiling up at him, "and he gave it to you" he said tying it in her hair. She smiled noticing it was the exact same spot as his father had chosen to tie it.

"Now let's get you back home" Lord Sesshomaru said leaving, "But what about the others?" Jenna asked, "Oh they can take care of themselves." Lord Sesshomaru said as they went back through a doorway, picked up Rin and Jaken. Jenna smiled as she hugged Rin. She had missed her terribly. "Rin oh I missed you! I hope Jaken hasn't been to mean to you in my absence." Jenna said as they walked out of the cave. "I missed you too Jenna. Master Jaken's been really nice actually. Well it's kind of scary actually." Rin said only to pause. Jenna looked ahead and froze herself.


	27. Winter Sets In

**Winter Sets In**

Entie stood there, pawing the ground. Without hesitation Jenna walked right up to the horse and patted his white back. "Now that is interesting" Master Jaken said watching. Entie lowered his muzzle to Jenna and nudged her. She smiled and nudged him back. "It's all right, I'm fine now" She smiled patting his face. "Come on Rin, let's go for a ride!" Jenna said putting Rin on his back then climbing on herself. "We'll see you guys back at the castle!" Jenna said as they launched into the air. Lord Sesshomaru smiled and flew after her, Jaken holding onto his fur.

Jenna smiled as they flew and landed at the castle. Smiling she got off Entie and helped Rin off as well. "You can go where you want Entie" Jenna told him, he just rubbed his head against her and walked into the stables. Jenna smiled at him as he got familiar with the other horses. She felt Lord Sesshomaru rest one hand on her lower back leading her inside. "I'm sure you'd like to bathe and relax before dinner." He said Jenna nodded it was starting to get cold. Winter was going to be settling in soon.

Smiling she took the scarf out of her hair and slipped into the water, it was nice and warm. She smiled that Lord Sesshomaru made sure her bathroom kept stocked with scented oils and incense. Her muscles were soar from all the passed events. She hated herself for even falling for a stupid trick like that. She knew she had lost her baby but yet this little boy shows up and she acts like a fool. "It's not your fault you know" Lord Sesshomaru told her, Jenna looked over her shoulder at him. "How did you know what I was thinking about?" She asked, taking the robe he held out for her. She smiled at seeing that he was looking in another direction till she was fully covered. "It's a gift" He said walking out of the bathroom.

"Uhuh, and it is to my fault. I fell for that stupid trick" Jenna growled looking through her clothes more roughly than was necessary. "Jenna stop that, it's not your fault" Lord Sesshomaru said taking the scarf and tying it in her hair once again. She looked up at him, "It suits you" He said walking towards the door. Jenna stared at him, "He said I look a lot like my mother with me wearing it." Jenna said, Lord Sesshomaru froze in the doorway. "Question is why would your father wear my mother's scarf?" Jenna asked, he had a confused look on his face. "I don't know Jenna. But I'll find out" He said leaving the room. Jenna sighed and decided just to wear a tank top and some jean cut off shorts. Sighing she sat down on her pillow. She was thankful that they had switched to the table that had the blanket. A pot sat in the middle with mean cooking away. Smiling she quickly dug in to her rice grabbing some meat.

"Hungry?" Rin asked seeing how fast Jenna was eating. "Much, Naraku isn't fond of feeding people regularly." Jenna said, that's when she noticed Lord Sesshomaru paying more close attention to her features, checking for injury but now also noticing the weight she lost. "Quite hovering" Jenna growled getting annoyed with him. He raised an eyebrow at her but stayed where he was. Jenna growled at him and went back to her rice. Lord Sesshomaru kept filling her plate after she had cleaned it off.

"Sesshomaru stop it!" Jenna said standing up, her legs buckled underneath. Lord Sesshomaru caught her easily. "Are you alright?" He asked, she looked up at him, blinking her eyes rapidly. "I'm….fine…" She managed to say, "stood up to fast." Jenna said pushing herself out of Lord Sesshomaru's arms and stormed off. "Jaken keep an eye on her. Rin you too" Lord Sesshomaru said dismissing them.


End file.
